Past lives return
by Salvatore-Means-Savior
Summary: First story please don't flame me. Give it a chance. Sakura goes to be with Syaoran in China. Soon an incedent that rocked their lives a lifetime ago comes back to haunt them. A SS and ET.
1. Not so good dreams

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the story line and not really that. I got the idea for this story from another story. And since I read it I have wanted to write one of my own. So here it goes.

This story takes place when the gang is in high school. Meilin is in China again. Eriol and Syaoran in Japan. Infact they never left Japan. They are living in apartments not far from Sakura's home. They all go to the same school along with Tomoyo. They have already captured all the Clow cards and turned them into Sakura Cards. This is an A/U as you can see. Ages are 18 for the guys and 17 for the girls. Kero and Yue are also in this story. By the way in this Eriol and Syaoran are cousins. Well I think that is all. I will get to writing the story now.

Oh and one small thing, this is a S/S and an E/T.

A dark figure stood on top of a building. You could hear voices in side of people talking. The figure looked up into the sky. Rain falling around it. From the out side of the building you could see the figure. A young women ran out of the building closely followed by a young man. The two looked about the same age. They looked up at the figure as it looked down at them. Nether party minding the rain. The girl's dark brown hair whipping around her face in the wind. Her green eyes held a fierce determination. The boy stud at her side nether one afraid of what could come. Soon they were joined by another. He had dark blue hair, and held a tall staff. They looked at the figure with an unwavering stare no one making a move. The figure stud very still until something caught his attention, the girl almost doubled up in pain. She clutched her stomach. The boy that came out with her was at her side in a moment. The other kept the figures stare as if daring him to go after the young couple. The girl stud on her own and regained looking at the figure with hate. The figure smirked down at her he had got what he came for. He knew now that the rumors were true she was as everyone had said. This made everything so much more easier. He would destroy her with as much pain as she had did to him so many years ago. He turned and ran from the trio as fast as his legs could carry him. If he was caught now then they would kill him of that he was shore. That would make his plan worthless. When he was shore that they were no longer following him he stopped and dissapeared in a cloud of smoke.

The girl was helped to her feet by the two guys. "Do you think he noticed?" She asked her companions. "I don't know that could be the reason. He could have felt your aura changing. I have been telling you to try to hide it for some time now." One of the guys said standing near her. "Rally Syaoran. Lets see you try to hide your aura when it feels as if you're being ripped apart from the inside." The girl snapped. Walking back in to the building. The guy called Syaoran looked at the other who only shrugged and they both followed the girl into the building. The building started to fade away and a large house appeared in its place. The house was a huge mansion covered in dragons and wolves. In the windows blew sheer red curtains and music could be heard.

In the main hall a women dressed in a red kimono walked down an isle to a man who also wore a red suit. Great amounts of people were sitting on either side of the isle. The women veiled in red slowly made her way down to the man who was facing away from her kneeling on a silk red pillow in the front of the hall. The women kneeled next to the man nether one turning to the other, the only one still standing in the hallways the man in front of them. He wore ceremonial robes and beside him was a small table was a gold cup sat along with a bottle. The man standing whispered words to the couple then he reached for the cup. He held it up for everyone to see then he started to talk once more. The couple still hadn't so much as looked at each other. Slowly this room to disappeared from view in a haze.

Once again a new image was forming. A room that looked like a study came into view. At a desk sat a women her head bent over was looked to be cards. Next to her sat a large tiger. Suddenly she looked up as the door burst open. A group of men walked in all wearing green and gold robes. They spoke to the women. Her face want from surprise to shock then fear. She started to back against the wall. She yelled something at the men in front of her. The tiger now was moving protectively in front of her. The men stopped and continued to say something. The women's face turned from fear to panick. She looked for a way out. The men seemed to since this and started to advance again.

The tiger seemed reluctant to attack these men before him. Suddenly the women grabbed two cards up off the desk she yelled something and in a flash she held a sword in one hand. She turned and shouted something to the tiger and ran from the room. The tiger jumped at the nearest man as the door slammed behind the girl. She continued to run into another room. Bursting into the room she came to face this time with a man holding a baby. The women ran over to him. She told him something fear apparent on her face. The man handed her the baby as the door burst open and in came more men these men armed. The man who gave the child over pushed the women from the room then turned to face the men alone.

The women ran down the hall soon more men blocked her way. She yelled something. The men didn't seem to listen to her they continued to advance on her. The women held the child closer to her and raised the sword ready to fight. The men pulled out their own weapons. The women charged at the men catching one in the side with her blade. She pushed him off her and ran on. One man caught her in the arm cutting her she turned and stabbed him in the stomach faltering only for a second. She tried to go on but she was grabbed from behind and her sword taken from her. Then they want for the child. The women tried to get way more now. She yelled something. Two powers appeared beside her. The man released her in surprise. The tiger from before was joined by a male angel. They stud protectively in front of the women. She pulled the baby once more to her.

She once again ran from the room looking for anyone who would help her. She hardly got out of the hall when another man stud in front of her blocking her path. This is the one that scared her the most. He said something to her. She gave him a look of pleading. Then as tears sprang to her eyes she felt him take the child from her arms. She turned away from him. He turned and handed the child to another women. The first women looked up at the second with shock on her face. She seemed to be pleading with the other not to do this. Again the door of the room was thrown open and the man that gave the child to the lady ran in. he looked at the scean in front of him unbelieving. He said something to them surprise written on his face. The women that now held the baby had tears on her face. The two women made eye contact for the briefest of times then the women with the child was lead from the room. The women that had the child taken from her grabbed on to the man that gave her the child. He could only hold her and let her cry in his arms. The man that stopped her leaned down to comfort her but she cringed away as if he had burned her. He looked sorry and left the room.

The man and women left were sitting on the floor as the men from the chase walked in. the women looked up with a look of hate in her eyes. A fierce wind started to bow around the room. Suddenly the windows of the room started to blow out showering the room with glass. The tiger and angel appeared at the women's side. The men that came in stayed back at the door afraid to come near. The women said something. The men got a look of fright on their faces. Around the women a gold glow appeared. A magic circle formed beneath her feet. Then the bright light broke into millions of tiny light and they flew around the room. The men watched the lights fly around. Soon Clow cards were appearing. The women stud and was wrapped in a pink light. When it cleared she stud wearing dark blue robes with a sun and moon on her back. In her hand she held a tall staff a sun sat on top of a star and moon which sat on top of a pair of wings. The tiger and angel looked up at her and bowed low. Slowly the picture started to fade into nothingness. Darkness filled where the women stud. Slowly a voice could be heard from far away, "Sakura. Sakura come on wake up." The gruff but gentle voice coaxed. With a groan her eyes opened to reveal worried green eyes. They caught the same look in the worried amber eyes.

I know very confusing but if you will bare with me it will make since later. Please review and keep reading. I don't mind flames as long as they are reasonable. I don't want any that are like, "THIS STORY IS THE WORST I HAVE EVER READ!". At least give it a chance. Please? All right I wont beg. Look for the next chappie."


	2. Going home Pt1

Hi It's me Syaoranswiccagirl. I just got my first review so Im dedicating this chappie to Peaches88. Thank you so much your review made my day! I was so worried that no one would like the story and it would be a flop. Any how lets go on with the story. Disclamer in the first chappie.

"What's wrong?" He asked. Sakura sat up slowly and looked around. She was shaking and soaked with sweat. "I don't know. By the way where are we?" Sakura asked looking to her boyfriend, Syaoran. "Clam down were still at school. You passed out in math class." Syaoran explained. "Oh." Sakura said sitting back relaxing a little. She looked at him for a few more minutes then reached out and pulled him into a despreat kiss. "Not that Im complaining but what was that for?" Syaoran asked when they broke apart. "Anything that happens in the future forgive me." Sakura said almost pleading with him. "Always. I promise. Just clam down." Syaoran sat next to her and wrapped his arms around her small form. "What happened? Did you do something?" He asked after a few minutes of silance. Sakura looked at her boyfriend since she was 12 and she could tell something was wrong even before she felt his worried aura. He was hinding something from her.

Syaoran took her silance as a bad thing, "Sakura answer me. I don't care what it is." He said clamly worry lines creasing his forehead. "Syaoran what is wrong with you? Your aura is so worried." Sakura siad changing the subject. Syaoran was confused, that was not the answer he had expected. He also did notice a moment ago that she was searching his aura. "Nothing." He said turning from her slightly. Sakura grabbed him by the arm, "Syaoran don't. Please don't cut me out of your life. Tell me." "My mother sent me a letter." Syaoran started with a sigh, "She wants me to come home. I know that I told you that I want back when we were younger to fix my problems so I could move my life here but that was also the year Meilin and I broke off our ingagement. That is why mother wants me to come home. She wants me to come home to find a bride and then take my place as the leader of the Clan." Syaoran finished and looked at Sakura for a reaction.

Sakura looked at him the pain clearly in her eyes at the thought of him leaving her again, this time for good. She grabbed him in a fierce hug as if she was afraid to loose the feal of him holding her. "So what are you going to do?" "I am going back but I will be back in two weeks. I will come back to get you. If the clan elders do not except my decision I will give up my clame to the Li house. If they do then I will be taking you back as my chosen bride." Syaoran finished. Pulling away so he could look at her. Sakura was almost crying. "I can't ask you to do that." "No you can't. That is why Im just going to do it." Sakura had tears running down her face by now. "My love are those happy tears or sad tears?" Syaoran asked holding her to him. "Happy tears." Sakura said lightly hitting him on the shoulder. "You make me happy everyday." She wispered to him. Syaoran smiled at her answer. "That's good to hear. But what are you going to do?" "I want to be with you." Sakura answered simply. "Good then you can use this week and the next to get your affairs in order so that when I come back I can get you and take you home."Sakura nodded against his cheast. They were brought back to reality by a bell ringing somewhere in the distance. "Well I forgot we were still at scholl." Syaoran said a smile creeping onto his face. Sakura let out a little laugh. "So did I."

Sakura stud in the airport along with Tomoyo, Eriol and Sayran. Both Eriol and Syaoran were going home for a while. In Syaoran's casse to deal with mairrage problems and in Eriol's case just because his mother wanted to see him. The girls were saying good bye for two weeks. Sakura had tears running down her face. Syaoran had pulled her to him in a hug as did Eriol to Tomoyo. "Shh. It will be alright. I'll be back in two weeks I promise you." He wispered to her. Sakura nodded against him unable to make the words to answer. Syaoran bent down to kiss her one last time before departing. "Love you." He said as Eriol pulled him away towards the plane. Sakura nodded and brought a weak hand up to wave. Tomoyo pulled her friend and cousin to her, "He'll be back he promised you didn't he." She said softly. They stud watching the plane till it took off out of sight.

Syaoran leaned back in his seat and turned to Eriol who was sitting next to him. "Thanks man." He said with a sigh, "I didn't think I would be able to leave her." Eriol put a hand on his cousins shoulder. "Hay, we all go through it. Look at me and Tomoyo." Eriol said. Syaoran nodded then turned around to look out his window. It would be a while till they got to China then he would face his mother and the Elders to get what he wanted and he would any way.

One Month later

Sakura sat at her window it was pouring rain. She was crying and it seemed it was crying with her. It was already a month after Syaoran had left. She heard nothing from him. Not a letter or a phone call. Nothing. He was due back two weeks ago. She didn't know what happened to him and she was sick with worry. Tomoyo had heard nothing from Eriol and was in a similar state. Someone knocked softly on her door. Kero flew over to answer it. (Author's note: In the magna's both Touya and Sakura's father know about Kero, Yue, and the cards. The Cards will come in soon don't worry.) She heard Touya's voce but didn't move to anolage it. Kero flew over to his mestress in his small form. "Sakura your brother wants to know if your hungry." Sakura didn't answer she only stared out the window blankly. Kero sighed and flew to the door again. A few seconds later Touya walked over sitting next to her. "Sakura please will you eat something? You haven't ate in days. Your so pale. I'm worried about you, Dad too." Touya said gentally. Sakura looked at him blankly. "Please Sakura." He tried again hopping to get even the smallest reply. Sakura just contenued to watch him. "Sakura if you don't come down and eat I will give both Yue and the stuffed animal permission to drag you down stairs and force you to eat." Touya said getting annoyed. Sakura said nothing just looking at him as if she could see through him. They were interupted by the door bell ringing. Touya sighed and walked out of the room shutting the door as he want.

Touya slowly walked down the steps and to the door. He opened it to reveal a soaked girl about Sakura's age her black hair matted by the rain and her cloths clinging to her even if she had an umbrella in one hand. Her feirce red eyes were the only thing the rain did not touch. She smiled up at him from the doorway. "Hello Touya you probley don't remember me. I'm….." Touya cut her off, "Oh I know who you are. You the brats cousin am I right?" Well if you have a message from him I don't want to hear it. I doupt Sakura wants to eather."Touya finished but let her in anyway. "Can I just see her please?" Meilin asked. Touya shrugged, "I doupt you will get any words out of her. The only person she seems to talk to is Tomoyo." Touya said saddly. Meilin nodded. "Her room still where it was last time?" Touya nodded. Meilin bowed politly and ran up the steps.

Meilin slowly walked down the hall coming to a shut door. Slowly she opend it. The room was dark. "Sakura?" She called walking in slowly. She was meet by Kero. "She-brat you're here!" Kero said a smile slowly forming on his face then it fell. "Is he here to?" Kero growled. "No Syaoran is not here." Meilin said as Sakura seemed to come alive again at the sound of Syaoran's name. "Meilin?" She asked in a choked voice that someone has after they don't talk for a very long time. "Yes. It's good to see you Skaura." Meilin smiled as Skaura ran to hug her. When she pulled away she looked her over. "Did something happen? Why hasn't Syaoran came to get me Did his mother not take the news well?" Sakura asked in a rush. "No not at all. Auntie and the Elders want to meet you. That is why they sent me, I am to come take you and Tomoyo back to China with me. You are both invited to live with us at the family estate!" Meilin siad happly.

Sakura just looked at her in shock. "Please don't be lieing to me." She wispered. Meilin smiled even more. "Never in my life would I lie about this." She answered. Sakura jumped up yelling. She grabbed Meilin up into a huge hug."I'm soooo happy!" She sang. Touya ran up the steps to her room hearing the comotion, "What's going on?" He asked over Sakura's happy yells. Kero floted over and sat on his shoulder, "It seems that brat has ddecided that it was finnally time to get her. He sent the she-brat to get her and Tomoyo." Kero explained. "No way. She's not going over there to get her heart broken again." Sakura stopped her yelling and walked over to her big brother, "Touya please, it will make me happy and I promise to take Yue and Kero with me. If Syaoran does anything to me they can take care of him. You know they will." Touya thought about it. "Fine." He sighed, "It's not like I could stop you anyway." He said as she gave him a hug. "So when do we go Meilin?" Meilin smiled, "We have tickets for the noon flight tomorrow. That way we'll be home for dinner." Meilin answered. Sakura's jaw dropped. "Why am I just standing here? I need to call Tomoyo and tell her and get packed. I can't wait to see Syaoran again!" Sakura said running around the room. Touya looked at Meilin, "Look what you started." He mummbled walking back down the steps.

Finished Chappie 2. Remember the faster reviews come in the more chappies you will get up. To tell the truth I have this story written through chappie 22 but my computer erased chappies 1-10 so I am having to retype them as I go. So it will be a little slower tille we reach chappie 10 after that it will really start to speed up. Any how Review. Review. Review. Please.


	3. Going home Pt2

Disclamer see chappie 1

Alright this is very annoying. My computer erased chappie 3 so now I have to retype it for the third time. It was a good thing I have a copy of it ready. Another thing that I am sorry to say is also chappies 11-18 are also gone so I will have to rewrite them also. But as I said Im happy I have copies of the story ready. So lets do this again.

Sakura's jaw dropped. "Why am I just standing here? I need to call Tomoyo and get packed. I can't wait to see Syaoran again." Sakura said running around the room. Touya looked at Meilin. "Look what you started." He mummbled leaving the room.

The next day at 11:54 A.M. the group of girls sat in the airport waiting for their plan to be called. Meilin was getting agravated because the plan should have started bording by now. "I wisk that they would hurry. We are going to be late and Auntie will be mad." Meilin mummbled standing. "I'll be right back." Meilin said walking over to the counter. Sakura sat back in her chair thinking things over. She had said good bye to her father and brother at home so she could get the tears over with. She was interupted from her thoughts by a fimilar feeling. Sitting up strate in her chair she started to look around. Tomoyo noticed her friends sudden change in postor and looked at her questionably. "What's wrong?" Sakura still looked around, "A Clow Card." "I thought you had them all." "So did I." Meilin walked back over stopping when she got infront of them noticing Sakura sitting on the edge of her seat. "What is it?" "Nothing. I thought I sinced a Clow Card." Sakura answered simmply. Meilin looked around also then shrugged and took her seat. "The lady at the counter said we are bording late because of the rain." She told the other girls. Both nodded saying no more.

A man with sandy tan hair flung himself around the corner. That had been close. The Card Mistress was good very good and she was fast. He would have to be a bit faster next time. He was shorre she had sinced him. What else would have made her jump out of her skin like she had. He watched as the other girl came back. She was Xiao Langs cousin that was for shore. She did have Clow magic but very little. He disspised the Clow family. They had imprisioned his family for centuries now it was their turn to be the slaves.

"Flight 695 to Hong Kong, China now bording. Flight 695 now bording." The flight attendents voice rang throught the building. The girls grabbed their carry on bags and started to the plan. Meilin turned to them with a frown on her face. "You both better enjoy this privecy now when we get to China its all over." Meilin said as she walked on to the plan. Sakura and Tomoyo turned to look at each other then they followed Meilins path, "Here goes nothing." Tomoyo wispered Sakrua nodded beside her.

5 hours later

(A/n I have no clue how long it would take to fly from China from Japan so please work with me.)

Sakura looked out the window at the ground far below. Tomoyo was next to her sleeping. Meilin in the next seat across the isle humming to the music she was listening to in her headphones. "Passangers we are about to land please fasten your seatbelts." The women announced. Sakura woke Tomoyo and reached across to warn Meilin as the plan slowly landed. "It is 5:14 P.M. and a warm temperature of 75 degrees. Thank you for flying China Air. We look forward to having you again." The attendents voice said as the plan fit the ground with a lurch. Sakura looked at teh girls. Well that was an expererance that I really don't look forward to again." Sakura said as the flight attendent came up to them. "Excuse me are you the Li party?" She asked polightly. Meilin nodded. "Alright I have been asked by the pilot to let you be the first off." The lady said moving aside to let them pass. Sakura and Tomoyo blushed at the extra attenchion they were getting Meilin on the other hand seemed used to it as she walked to the door. Before she pushed the door open she turned to them, "Now listen once we get out here don't say a word. Just keep up." Meilin said serously.

Meilin throw open the door as soon as she did there was flashes of light and shouting everyware. The three girls ran from the plan and into the building infront of them. Police held the worse of the crowds off but that didn't stop the questions from flying in every direction. "Who are these girls? Ms. Ray were have you been? Are these girls important to the Li family? Are they related to you? What are their names?" Sakura and Tomoyo consintrated on staying close to Meilin as they dived into the back of a limo. Once they were safe Sakura turned to Meilin, "What was that about?" "That is what you get for being a Li." Meilin answered looking out the darkened window. "You have to be kidding me. Their ruthless." Sakura said unbeliving. "If you think thats bad think of what it will be the first time you come out after having Syaoran's kid. They will be following you everywere." Meilin answered not looking at Sakura but knowing she was blushing. "To tell you the truth the last time they were like this was when Auntie Yulean had Sheiffa." "Sheiffa?" Tomoyo spoke up mirroring Sakura's confused look. "Syaoran's eldest sister. He loves them to death but doesn't like to talk about them. They can be very annoying." "He told me that he had sisters but never what their names were." Sakura answered. Meilin nodded, "That sounds like him." Meilin said watching the city go by. Sakrua and Tomoyo closed their eyes and slowly fell asleep.

"Sakura. Sakura wake up we are home." Meilin's voice woke Sakura. Sakura looked around Tomoyo was already outside the car looking up at the big house. Sakura slowly got out of the car and joined Tomoyo in looking up at the huge building. The door was huge and at the top of a lot of steps. Everynow and then there was a gold dragon or wolf sitting onthe rail. Sakura gasped, she reconized this house. It was the one from her dreams. Meilin looked over at her. "What?" "This place is huge." Sakura said shakily. Meilin nodded. "Yep. I live here along with Mom, Auntie, Eriol, His parents, Syaoran and a bunch of cousins and their families." "Li's sisters are married?" Tomoyo asked. "Of course. Syaoran has been an uncle since he was six." Meilin answered happly. "Shieffa is nine years older then Syaoran and had four kids." Meilin contenued. "Wow. A bit young wasn't she? She was only what 15 when she had the first one?" "Ya. The girls in this family marry young. In this family you can be married as early as 13." "I couldn't even imagine it." Tomoyo said slowly. "Syaoran and I were suppost to be married when he turned 13." Meilin said looking at Sakura. "Wait that would mean you were only 12." Tomoyo pointed out. "Let me refrease what I said, boys are married when they are 13. Girls can be married when every their parents want them to be. But you don't get to live as a married couple untile your 14." Meilin explained.

Meilin and Tomoyo had started up the steps to the door during their conversation not noticing that Sakura hadn't been behind them. "Sakura what are you doing?" Meilin called down to her. "Nothing. I was just getting used to the suroundings. There is so much magic around here." Sakura said with a smile. "Yep. That's the best thing. You can practice openly." Sakura nodded and waved her hand infront of herso that the Clow book appeared along with two glowing circles. "Sakura I didn't know you could do that." Tomoyo said excited. "It is an easy thing for the Clow Mistress to call her book to her." Said a voice behind Sakura. Her smile got wider as she started up the steps already knowing who it was. "Yue, Cerberus, how did you get here?" Meilin asked. "We stayed in the book untile it was called." Cerberus explained. By this time they were at the top of the steps facing a guard who looked very nurvase. "What is your business?" He asked. Meilin stepped infront of the others. "Let us through. These are Master Xiao Lang's and Master Eriol's guests." Meilin siad in chinese. "Lady Meilin I was told of them but thee other two I was not." "They are Lady Ying Fa's guards. She is Mistress of the Clow Cards." Meilin explained. The man slowly let them through.

Once inside Sakura turned to Meilin. "What did you say. I couldn't understand a word." "Oh I just told him who you all were. If you use the Voice card on Tomoyo and yourself you will be able to understand what we are saying." Meilin explained. Sakrua nodded bring out her key. "Key of the stars. Reveal your true form before me. I, Sakrua, command you under our contract. Release. Voice card give Tomoyo and I the ability to speak and understand Chinese as well as Japanese. Voice." All in one spell a light sourounded the girls. Once it want away Meilin looked over at the girls. "Can you understand what I am saying?" Meilin asked. Both girls nodded. "Ok it worked. I am speaking Chinese." Meilin said before they were interupted by the sound of footsteps qickly comming their way. Yue and Cerberus got infront of the girls protectivly. "Hurry this way. THe Mistress sai she could feel the magic in the main hall." Said a voice. Soon they were standing infront of a group of armed men. "Who are you and what is your business here?" One asked. Meilin stepped forward agian but this time she said nothing to hte guards only pushed throught them. "Come on we have people to meet." Meilin called over her shoulder. The girls, Yue and Cerberus followed her leaveing the guards behind in shock.

The girls walked throught the halls but stopped at a cross section. "Sakrua can you since Syaoran?" "Yes." "Alright Im going to help Tomoyo find Eriol you go on to Syaoran." Meilin said. Sakura nodded. "Sounds good. By the way Tomoyo start going to your left." Skaura said as she quickly ran down the right path. Yue and Cerberus following. "Yue, Cerberus you both can go on to my room so I can find it if I have to later." Sakura called over her shoulder then she felt they both of them dissappear. Sakura ran faster till she came to a door where she could feel Syaoran's aura on the other side. She throw the door open to reveal him standing with his back to her. "Syaoran!" She yelled happly paying the others in the room not attenchion. Syaoran turned around just in time to catch her as she jumped at him. "Hay." He said softly before she covered his face in kisses. "Never do that to me again." Sakura said through kisses. "Never again." Syaoran answered. "Excuse me Xiao Lang, but it would be nice if you introduced us to your friend." said a voice behind Syaoran that you could tell that you were not to triffle with the speaker. When Sakura turned to look at the women she had to stiffle a gasp. She was beautiful. Her long black hair was tied up in a poney tail and she wore an elegant kimono. She had gold in her hair and on her dress. "I am sorry mother. This is my choosen wife Sakura Kinomoto." Sakura looked at him then back at the women a red blush comming to her face. "I-I am sorry I didn't know you were here." Sakura said wispering and bowing to the older women. "So you are the Card Mistress we have been hearing so much about? It is finnally good to meet you. I am Yulean Li." Yulean said holding out her hand her voice softening. Sakura took her hand and shook it. "Good to meet you Li-San." Sakura said softly. Yulean looked suprised at how well the younger girl spoke this language but did not comment on it. "Kinomonto-San it is good that you came here tonight. You see Xiao Lang here has to go infront of the Clan Elders and prove himself leader. In orderfor him to do that he has to have a wife at his side. You also will have to prove yourself able to bear the next generation of Lis." Sakura hid her nervasness well as she held her head up. "When am I needed?" "Tonight. The ceremony takes place at 9. You will be brifed on the tradtions and dressed. Be ready." Yulean warned. Sakura nodded. "Mother if we are finished will you excuse us." Syaoran said taking Sakura's hand and leading her from the room.

Alright there is Chappie three again. I really hope I don't have to type it a fourth time. Remember review. Please.


	4. The first test Pt1

Disclamer: See chappie 1.

"Tonight. The ceremony takes place at 9. You will be brifed on the ways then dressed in ceremonal robes. Be ready." Yulean warned. Sakura nodded. Syaoran took her hand. "Mother excuse us." Syaoran said leading her from the room.

Sakura let Syaoran lead her to her room. When they got there Syaoran looked around. "The Phoenix room. Well this was planned out to see our self controle." Syaoran muttered. "What do you mean?" "I mean my room is right next door. I have the wolf room. Eriol is down the hall in the Panther room. I am guessing they gave Tomoyo the Fox room." Syaoran asked looking over at her. Sakura nodded. "They might have done this on your brothers orders to keep the Mistress safe." A clam voice said from behind them. Both of them turned to see Yue and Cerberus standing behind them in the doorway. Syaoran frowned slightly. "Oh the kid doesn't look happy to see us." Cerberus said in a teasing way. "To tell you the truth, no, Im not the most thrild. But still I am happy that you are here." Cerberus looked confused. "Why kid did you plan something tonight." Cerberus asked threatenly. "Not the kind of thing you are thinking of. But yes there is something planned tonight. Tonight I am becomming the Clan's leader. To do so I need a bride at my side. That is going to be Sakura. She is also to meet the Clan Elders. They will see if she is able to bear the next Lis, as my mother would put it." Syaoran explained blushing a little at the last comment. "Kid don't you have to ask her father about all this?" "Already have. I asked him if it was alright a while back and he gave his blessing." Syaoran siad with a smile turning to the girl next to him. Yue nodded Cerberus looked like he wanted to make something explode.

Just then there was a knock on the door. Yue walked over to answer it. There was a yelp of suprise when the door opened. Yue stepped a side to let the people come in. A young women walked in followed by three other girls about her age, then one younger girl. The youngest girl ran to Syaoran and hugged him. "Hello Raylina." Syaoran said letting the girl go. Syaoran turned to Sakura, "This is my eldest niece Raylina." He introduced. "Raylina this is going to be your Auntie Sakura." Sakura blushed slightly at the idea of being called aunt by one of Syaoran's nieces. Rayline looked up to Sakura. "Hello. Im Raylina. You can call me that or Lina. Which ever one you like. I am 13 years old. Can I call you Auntie Sakura or do I have to wait till you are married to Uncle Syaoran?" Raylina asked smiling the whole time. Sakura looked down at her, "Of course you can call me what ever you want." Raylina smiled again. "Alright Auntie."

Sakura now looked at the older ladies. They were to looking her over. "So this is Ying Fa little brother?" One asked. "Yes Sheiffa it is." Sheiffa looked her up and down again. Then all four of the girls broke out in giggles. "She is so cute. She's adorible. Brother you pick the cutest girls." They all exclamed. Syaoran blushed as much as Sakura did. Syaoran cleared his throught, "Sakura these are my sisters, Feimei the youngest at 25. Fruutie the next at 26. Fanfern the second eldest at 27 and my eldest at 28 and Raylina's mother Sheiffa." All four girls bowed to Sakura. "Girls this is the Clow Mistress Sakura, and her guardins Yue the Judge and Cerberus Guardian Beast of the Seal." Syaoran finished. The girls started to giggle again. "So what are you four nousinces and one lovely girl doing here?" Syaoran asked glaring. "We have come on Mother's orders, _baby _brother." Fanfern said emfisizing the baby in her sentince. Syaoran glared. "Fine." He turned to Sakura, "I have to go get ready my self. I will see you tonight." Syaoran said kissing her the leaving the room.

Sakura turned to the girls. "So what do I have to do?" Sakura asked. They smiled. "Right now nothing but look your best." Fruutie said pushing Skaura behind a changing screen. As the other girls sent Raylina to go get things that were needed. The girl came back holding a box. By this time Cerberus was laying on the bed with Yue standing next to it both trying to stay out of the way of the women who were running around getting things that were needed.

3 hours later

A hall stud covered in green and gold. In side people were packed. Hundreds of Li's sat around the hall or stud in the back. Servents included. Yulean sat up near the front with Tomoyo and Eriol next to her in the place of honor. Both wore the deep purple robes of Eriols side of the family. Next to them sat Meilin and her mother both wareing robes of blue. There was talking going on in every direction but when ever a door opened the hall would become qutie then once they saw that the ceremony was not starting it started up again. Soon Syaoran's sisters arrived with their familes all wareing robes of green and gold. Sheiffa and her husband lead the way with Fanfern and her husband comming next then lastly was Feimei and Fruutie with Fruutie's husband helping the ladies to their seats. Following them was their group of 16 children. The ladies want to sit next to their mother while their husbands and children sat in the row behind them.

Then the one door opened that every one was waiting for. A door to the side of the hall was thrown wide and in walked a number of old men. They all looked ancient in their robes. They walked to a tall platform in the front of the room. Each taking a seat with the oldest in the middle. The room fell quite. "Presenting the heir of the Li Clan. Xiao Lang." A voice yelled. Two servents pulled open the doors at the other end of the hall. Syaoran stud there alone dressed in robes of white with green and gold trim. He slowly walked into the room neather looking left or right. When he got to the place where his mother sat he turned and bowed low to her then contenued to the front of the room. When he got infront of the platform he bowed to the elders then sank down on the green pillow that sat there for that purpose. The whole time keeping his eyes down. "Xiao Lang of the LI Clan, what is the reason we should allow you to lead this clan?" The eldest asked. "I am the one true heir to the Li clan. I am the one and only son born to Yulean Li and the late Ray Li." Syaoran stated keeping his eyes down. The elder looked down on him, "Why sould we let someone rule us when they could not do the task that we assighned them so very long ago?" "Because sur, the person who holds the cards now was a choosen canidate of Cerberus Gaurdian of the Seal and is the choosen Mistress by Yue the Judge. As the Clow states in his writings only Yue the Judge can deem a person an able Clow Master." The men nodded. "And this Clow Master you have brought her here?" "Yes sur. I have brought the Clow _Mestress_ here." "Why have you done this?" "She is my choosen bride." The crowds around the hall gasped at the bold remark. "Is the Clow Mistress here to speak for her self?"

Before Syaoran could answer the door at the end of the hall was thrown open by an unseen force. The whole crowd turned to see who it was. No one was at the door. Then as if a shadow moved Yue and Cerberus came out into the door way. They slowly walked intot he room so they were flanking the door. Another figure soon came into view. Sakura walked into the hall, she carried the Clow book in one hand and her wand in its true form in her other hand. She was dressed however not in her normal robes as Clow Mistress but in a more femine version of Syaoran's robes. TheLi clan started wispering about the new girl dareing to walk in the Li colors. Syaoran stud to meet her. Sakura slowly walked up the hall with Yue and Cerberus on eather of her sides. Syaoran held out his hands to her which she took when she was in reach. Syaoran hugged her to him infront of the whole clan. There was cries of outrage at the boldness. "Presenting the Clow Mistress Sakura." Yue called once they had seperated. Sakura bowed to the elders, they in turn looked shocked. Syaoran helped her down giveing her the pillow he had been using to kneel on as they have not given another for her. This caused another low rummble from the crowd. This was not right. Why should an outsider be allowed to enter this sacrid space and even take luxuaries from them for the Clan leader? "Card Mistress you have entered impressively. But what makes you think that we will allow you to come here as theinvader you are and disrupt out annontment of our clan leader?" "I think not that I invade you in any way. I was invited here by this leader and his family." Sakura answered in a strong voice. The elders glared down at her.

Cerberus looked up at them and sneared. "I can not belive how much power you old geezers have. The Clow made you to lead the Clan not take it over." Cerberus said boldly. The elders looked taken back. "How dare you? You who are not even human. Who are you?" "I am Cerberus Guardian Beast of the Seal. I have all rights to say what I wish. I answer only to my Mistress. And she has more right to this clan then any of you geezers." Cerberus said earning another gasp from the crowd. "Cerberus please." Sakura hissed. Cerberus looked down at his mistress and bowed his head. The elders glared down at them. They took in the look of the Japanese girl next to their new clan leader and wareing their family colors. "Clow Mistress what have you to prove your clam to the Clow Cards?" Sakura did not look up at the elder speaking, "I have Yue and Cerberus here with me, the Clow book, and the sealing wand in its true form. What else is there you need?" "We need truth that you are the Clow Mistress. Other wise you have no right to be here." Sakura turned her head slightly to see Yue. He was looking at her like he was waiting for something. He nodded slightly picking up on her thoughts.

Sakura stud, "Fine the proof I will give you is a battle with the one Clow himself." The elders looked shocked. "How will you do this?" "I happen to know that the reincarnation of the Clow is among us." She said turning to look in Eriol direction. Eriol was now standing. "If I am the Clow Mistress I should have power over even the Clow." Sakrua finished. The elders looked from Eriol to Sakura. "Contenue." One said. Eriol nodded to Sakura who was looking at the him. She started to the door Eriol followed. Then came Syaoran, Yue, Cerberus and the rest of the Clan. They walked outside to the front of the temple. Eriol gave her a smile, "So here we are again." Sakura smiled back. Tomoyo pushed her way to the front to stand next to Syaoran tosee better both watching the ones they loved most face off. "Are you ready?" Sakura asked. Eriol pulled out his key. "Key with the power of darkness, reveal your true form before me. I, Eriol command you under our contract. Release." When he did this a tall staff appeared with a sun at the top.

"Now I am ready." Sakura and Eriol bowed to each other then jumped back. Both looked at the other waiting for the first move to be made. Sakura pulled out a Clow card but turned to Yue and Cerberus, "The two of you do not interfer." She called to them. They looked a little taken back at the order but stud back behind Syaoran. Sakura turned back to Eriol he had already begun to weave a spell when she had her back to him. "Very nice taking advantage of your opponintes weakness." Sakura commented. Eriol smiled, "Not yet have I taken the advantage." He let the spell fly. But instead of going at Sakura it want to the crowd. More importantly towards Syaoran. The spell hit its mark and the whole field lit up. The clan all stud in shock. When the light dissapeared Syaoran looked untouched but confused. Sakura alsoface alsoheld a look of confusion. Eriol smirked. He pulled his hand towards him and Syaoran stumbled forward. Sakura looked at Eriol again knowing what he had done.

End Chappie 4

Please Review and tell me what you think.


	5. The first test Pt2

Disclaimer: See Chappie 1

Wow. This chappie was written almost a year ago. I can't believe how old this story is. This story must be getting on its second year. Can't remember when I started to write it. Any way heres chappie 5.

"Very nice taking advantage of your opponents weakness." Sakura commented. Eriol smiled, "Not yet have I taken the advantage." He let the spell fly. But instead of going at Sakura it want to the crowd. More importantly towards Syaoran. The spell hit its mark and the whole field lit up. The clan all stud in shock. When the light disappeared Syaoran looked untouched but confused. Sakura also held a look of confusion. Eriol smirked. He pulled his hand towards him and Syaoran stumbled forward. Sakura looked at Eriol again knowing what he had done.

* * *

"Eriol you have tried this trick on me once before have you not?" Sakura asked looking at Syaoran. "Yes, dear Sakura I have. So you should have no problem getting rid of it now should you?" Eriol said as he jerked his hand at Sakura. Syaoran ran at Sakura pulling out his pendent that held his sword. He looked terrified as his sword appeared in his hands and he continued to Sakura. "Watch out!" Syaoran yelled to her as he was forced to make a slash at her. Sakura was just fast enough to move back so the sword only caught the front of her robes. "Eriol, let Syaoran go so you can fight me." Sakura insisted while watching Syaoran carefully. "Yes, but just as you said yourself, 'it is smart taking advantage of your appoints weakness and using it against them.' And that I am now doing." Eriol said then looked at Tomoyo. Sakura followed his gaze still trying to see what he wanted her to do, while staying out of the reach of Syaoran's sword. Suddenly she realized what he wanted her to do. "I will not use Tomoyo as a shield to hide behind." Sakura yelled and Eriol smiled. "Very good Sakura." Eriol released Syaoran who dropped to the ground.

Sakura ran to his side to help him. "Fight me Sakura, you brought this on yourself." Sakura nodded walking away from Syaoran. Looking at the single card she held in her hand she smiled softly. 'The Windy.' He very first card. One of her more powerful cards more importantly. "Windy. Tie him up." Sakura yelled hitting the card with her wand. The card spirit came forward and tried to wrap around Eriol but couldn't keep a hold. He effortlessly pushed the card away with his own powers. "I am not as easy to capture as Yue was. Now this Sakura is wind." Eriol said as he waved his own wand and a huge gust of wind blew Sakura back. Quickly Sakura pulled out two new cards. The Light and the Sword. Eriol guessed what she was going to do when she called the sword but then as he called his own sword she used the Light card. "Light blind him." The field lit up blinding everyone except a few who were quick enough to cover their eyes. No one saw what happened next because when they opened their eyes Sakura was standing over Eriol her sword at his throat. "Stay down." Sakura growled looking down at him.

From behind her she heard a rustle of cloths. Turning she saw everyone except fro Yue, Cerberus, Tomoyo and Syaoran bowing on one knee to her. Sakura moved and helped Eriol stand. "Good job. I didn't expect for you to use the Light and Sword together." Eriol commented as Syaoran and Tomoyo ran over to them. The clan members slowly started to stand. "Please forgive us Clow Mistress. We are your servants not you to us." Said the eldest Elder. The others bowed their heads in agreement. Sakura gave them a reassuring smile and took Syaoran's offered hand. "Then what say you to Syaoran being Clan Leader?" Asked Sakura. "Done my lady. He is now and will be to the time of his death our leader." The man bowed again to Sakura and this time also to Syaoran. Everyone else followed suit. Sakura looked over the crowd a smile on her face but it faded as she looked at Eriol. She couldn't believe he wanted her to use Tomoyo as a shield against his magic. She would never put Tomoyo in danger like that. Was he trying to see if she would really do that or was it just his way of saying that he couldn't care what happened to the girl. It could be the second Eriol loved Tomoyo as much as she loved Syaoran if not more. Still the thought stayed in her head.

The Clan stud again and looked at them. "We shall start the planning of your wedding ceremony in the next coming days. The wedding of Lord Xiao Lang and Lady Ying Fa Clow Mistress will take place in the coming months." The crowd clapped happily. "Come everyone inside it has grown late and it is time for bed." Syaoran said walking towards the house with Sakura still at his side. Stopping by his mother he offered her his arm so she could walk beside him and Sakura. Yulean took his arm with a little blush forming on her face. Her children cared about her greatly and this was just one more way for her son to show the clan how much she meant to him. He gave her a place to walk beside him and his bride. Showing the clan she was still important, that she was still Mother of this Clan.

* * *

Syaoran and Sakura walked down the hall hand in hand. Sakura told Yue and Cerberus to go on ahead and wait in her room for her. They walked in silence for a while hardly talking. They didn't need to their silence spoke for them. They were almost to their rooms when they heard footsteps running in their direction. Turning around they saw a little girl with dark brown hair running towards them. "Uncle Syaoran hide me. Maryann is coming." The little girl called running up to them. She ran around and hid behind them as a frantic lady came running up after her. She stopped when she saw Syaoran and Sakura. "Excuse me Master, Mistress but have you seen the young miss run through here?" Maryann asked after she bowed. "Maryann go one back to the nursery we'll take care of her." Syaoran told the lady who smiled and nodded walking away.

When she was gone the little girl walked out from behind them. "Thanks Uncle Syaoran. Maryann said I had to go to sleep but I'm not tired. Can we play?" The little girl asked. "Rika where is your brother?" Syaoran asked picking the girl up. She looked like she was concentrating. "He's...um...I think in bed. Ya. Maryann got Ray and put him to bed." The little girl looked at Sakura. "Uncle who is the pretty lady?" Rika whispered in the way little kids do. (You know that loud whisper.) Sakura smiled at her. "That Rika will be your Auntie Ying Fa." Syaoran said his eyes sparkling as he spoke to the girl. "Really!" Rika gasped excited. "Yep. Sakura this is another one of my beautiful nieces, Rika. She is one of Feimei's children. She also is the only one of the children to have a twin." Syaoran said looking at the girl. Rika smiled at Sakura. "Hello Auntie Ying Fa. I'm Rika. I'm this many." The little girl held up four fingers. "How many is that?" Sakura asked. The little girl smiled, "Four." She said proudly. "Wow. Your a big girl. But you know all us big girls we need our beauty sleep right"" Sakura said giving her a serous look. Rika's eyes got wide, "Thats right. Uncle put me down I need to get to bed and get my beauty sleep." The little girl said as she squirmed against her uncle. Syaoran sat the girl down on her own feet and she ran back down the hall. "You know," Syaoran said looking at Sakura, "I think Maryann will have a heart attack. No one has ever been able to get Rika to go to bed willingly." Syaoran said with a laugh.

* * *

Fast footsteps ran down the hall. Sakura looked around she was standing in the main hall of the mansion. The footsteps were getting closer by the second. A young women ran in to the hall but didn't seem to see her. She had long chocolate brown hair and worried green eyes. The women turned and looked behind her. Her dark green Chinese dress spun around her. A man ran into the room. He had brown hair also and wore robes of some kind he ran to the girl and held her to him protectively. They both looked frightened and down the hall. A fire ball came flying at them from the hall. The women yelled something and in a flash two figures appeared. Yue and Cerberus jumped in front of the blast, shielding the couple. A new figure walked into the hall. It was a man with tan hair his eyes were a fierce gray that froze your soul. He said something to the couple that she could not hear. The women yelled something back at him and Yue and Cerberus took a fighting stance. The man gave them an evil smile as he lifted his hand and shot a fire ball consuming them.

The smoke filled the room. When it cleared both Yue and Cerberus were thrown to a wall on the other side of the hall. The man looked to be shielding the lady. He fell to his knees. The only one untouched was the lady herself. She looked down with a horrified look at the man as she fell down beside him pulling him to her. The man that had shot the fireball at them slowly advanced. He was saying something be the women payed him no attention to focused on the man who lad in her arms. She was stroking his hair and talking to him. The man once again lifted his hand and fired another fireball consuming the couple.

Sakura sat up on her bed. She was shaking. She looked around at her room. Yue was against the wall and Cerberus was laying next toher on the bed, both seemed to be asleep. Sakura looked out the window next to her bed it seemed to still be night as it was still dark out. Slowly careful not to wake her sleeping guardians she walked out to her balcony. She looked up at the sky at the stars, her source of power. "So I see I'm not the only one out of bed tonight." Said a male voice. Sakura jumped and turned to see Syaoran standing on the balcony beside hers. He glance shortly at her and blushed at her clothing, which was a thin night gown but noticed she was also blushing. "What are you doing out here?" He asked. "I had a dream. I am trying to figure out if its a vision or not. It did seem very real." Sakura answered.

Syaoran sat up on the wall that stud for a railing. "What was it about?" He asked motioning for her to sit next to him. "It's not the first time I had a dream like this. I have been having them since the day at school when I passed out in class. You remember?" Syaoran nodded. "Alright then start from those." Sakura told him of her dreams. "The weird thing is I think the dreams are visions and the people in them are us." Sakura explained. Syaoran looked over at her. "It will be OK. If they are of our past or future we got through them." He said hugging her. "I know I'm just so worried. My life has messed things up for us before. I don't want it to happen again." Sakura said looking down at the floor. Syaoran lifted her face up to his. "I wont let anything hurt you." He promised. Then kissed her softly. "Now go on back to bed and get to sleep. If I know my sisters they are going to want to go shopping tomorrow." Syaoran said smiling. Sakura nodded and as she walked back into her room and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

Sorry it took so long. My dad has been changing our Internet provider around. We want from webtv to AOL to MSN in like a month. Any how Ill try to have the next chappie up ASAP.

By the way I thought of helping out some of my fellow writers by advertising their stories for them so if you would send me some info about your stories such as title, rateing, summary and type (As inwhat are you writing about. Ex. CCS or HP.) I could put a little thing for them at the end of my stories so that readers could go read them also.


	6. Sparing matches and confusion

Standard Disclaimer.

"Now go on back to bed and get to sleep. If I know my sisters they are going to want to go shopping tomorrow." Syaoran said smiling. Sakura nodded and as she walked back into her room and slowly fell asleep.

* * *

The bright sun shone through the still open balcony window. Sakura slowly woke from her sleep. She looked around trying to remember where she was then she remembered Syaoran and their talk last night and a smile came on to her face. "Don't we look happy this morning. What's up kiddo?" Cerberus asked through a yawn. Sakura looked over at him her huge smile still on her face. "Oh nothing. A good sleep I guess." She answered as she stepped out of bed. "And that had nothing to do with the boy and your talk last night?" Yue asked rising from his place on the floor. Sakura's smile didn't falter but she did blush. "That may have something to do with it." She walked out to the balcony hearing something as she came closer to the outside.

Yue and Cerberus followed her as she want. Looking down on to the grounds below Sakura saw a pair of people fighting. "The brat and his cousin are sparing." Cerberus explained. Sakura nodded. "Let me get dressed and we can go on down there." Sakura said and walked back into her room and behind her changing screen. "It looks like the whole house is down there." Cerberus said as he and Yue walked into the room. "Really?" Sakura asked as her Clow book floated behind the screen to her. She called the change card and then walked out. She was wearing a black Chinese dress that want all the way to her ankles and was decorated with pink cherry blossoms. The dress had a high neck, no sleeves, and a slit up one side that want to her mid-thigh. Walking to her mirror she looked herself over. "How do I look?" Sakura asked spinning around. Cerberus chuckled. "Fantastic Kiddo."

As Sakrua walked outside to the sparing she passed a group of girls. They were laughing and talking but as Sakrua walked by they stopped and were quite. Yue and Cerberus glared at them as they want on. When they got outside the crowd parted when they saw her coming. She walked up to the front and stud next to Yulean. Tomoyo and Meilin also stud near the front and flashed her smiles when they saw her. Syaoran and Eriol didn't seem to notice that they had an audience. They kept fighting with out breaking stride. Both holding their own against the other. Eriol slashed at Syaoran with his sword. Barly missing him as Syaoran jumped away. Eriol spun back and this time caught him in the arm. Slowly blood started to seep down Syaorans arm from the wound. The crowd gasped but Syaoran didn't miss a beat. It was as if he didn't feel it. Eriol was surprised when Syaoran didn't relent and had to jump back to avoid a fast hit that came his way. Eriol prepared another attack as Syaoran came in for another hit but just before Eriol could hit him Syaoran seemed to disappear.

The crowd looked around but none moved from the place they were standing. Eriol didn't drop his guard but you could tell from his face that he was surprised. Soon Sakura felt something familiar. Clow magic all around her but she didn't know how. She wasn't doing any magic that she knew of. And Yue and Cerberus had not done anything she would have felt the change in them. Suddenly Syaoran appeared again. He was behind Eriol. With a quick trip he had Eriol laying on the ground with his sword at his neck. "Do you yield?" Eriol nodded as best he could. Syaoran pulled the sword away and held out a hand to his cousin to help him up. Eriol took his hand, as he stud the two cousins hugged briefly then turned to the applauding crowd. Slowly people started to walk off. Tomoyo ran over to Eriol and hugged him while Meilin and Sakura walked over to Syaoran.

"Hay." Syaoran said wrapping an arm around Sakura's waist. "How did you do that? The disappearing thing." Sakura asked. "You mean you didn't do it? I though you did it when you saw Eriol cut me." "No. I felt Clow magic but I or nether Yue or Cerberus had anything to do with it." Sakura explained to a confused Syaoran. Suddenly the couple were pulled away from each other by Syaoran's sisters. "Little brother we need to take our new sister shopping now. So you will have to say good bye." Fanfern said giggling. Syaoran looked at Sakura then turned back to his sisters, "Fine but you have to take Tomoyo and Meilin with you." "Never would we think any less baby brother." Shieffa teased as they pulled the girls off to shop. After a run through the mansion and a car being called, and Raylina begging to be aloud to go they all started to the shopping mall.

Yes I knowshortchappie but to tell the truth I'm supposed to be doing home work so I had better get to doing that. Besides alot is going to happen in the next chappie.

Really quick story advertising: Wild Things By. Little wolf Lover. A must read for any one who likes CCS A/U fics. It is a gang style fic and is a fav around . Rated M. One of my personal favs.


	7. Shopping trips and talks

Disclaimer: Same as chapter 1. Chapter7.

* * *

"Little brother we need to take our new sister shopping now. So you will have to say good bye." Fanfern said giggling. Syaoran looked at Sakura then turned back to his sisters, "Fine but you have to take Tomoyo and Meilin with you." "Never would we think any less baby brother." Shieffa teased as they pulled the girls off to shop.

* * *

The girls sat in the huge car as it drove through the streets of Hong Kong. Sakura and Tomoyo where getting told what to do as they got to the mall. "Alright when we get there, there will be a lot of reporters. Don't make eye contact, don't talk to them just run to the building. Stay close. We don't want to get separated in the mob." Sheiffa instructed. The girls nodded. "Oh yes, the police will be their so that should help with the crowd." Fanfern pointed out looking at the window. Sakura and Tomoyo looked stunned. "Don't look so happy about it. Its what you get for being a Li." Feimei said jokingly. Slowly the car came to a stop. "You girls ready?" Sheiffa asked as the driver got out of the car. "Lena you stay with one of us at all times." Fanfern warned. Then the door was thrown open and the girls were rushed up to the door of the mall.

* * *

Syaoran sat in his office with his mother right in front of him. "Son the clan elders are demanding that you and Ying Fa be married." "Why though mother? Why do we have to rush things?" My son there is a rumor circulating through the clan. It is about Ying Fa." "What rumors mother? Who is spreading them? Tell me." Syaoran demanded standing. "Calm down Xiao Lang. Please calm down." Yulean said in a soothing voice. Syaoran slowly sat back in his chair. "Tell me mama." "They are saying that Ying Fa is already carrying your child or even someone elses." Once again Syaoran leaped out of his chair. "WHAT!" Syaoran stumped from behind his desk. For a second Yulean feared her son would attack her out of his anger. But he turned from her and walked towards the door, then back starting to pace. "That is absurd! I have never in my life heard such slander." Syaoran then again turned on his mother. "Who is saying these things?" "That is not the question Syaoran. The question is are the rumors true?" Yulean stud to meet her son. Syaoran stopped mid stride and turned to her. "Mother I assure you that Sakura is caring no chil, mine or anyone elses." Yulean let out a sigh. "That puts my heart to rest my son." "Mama how were these rumors started?" "The elders have got word that Ying Fa had suddenly became weak while you both were in Japan. They were told that she showed sighs of a women with child." Syaoran laughed out loud. "Xiao Lang I really do not see the humor in all of this." "But mama it is funny. The elders do not trust me enough to live out my own life so they send spies. And now that Sakura has fainted just once it is time to raise an alarm. Xiao Lang is fathering illegitimate children. Oh no raise the alarm and try to ruin his life." Syaoran said his voice getting more irritated as he spoke. "Son what then was the reason of Ying Fa's sickness?" Yulean asked slowly. Syaoran sighed. "A vision mother. That was all. A vision took her by surprise and she fainted. That was all it was." Yulean nodded. "I am sorry that they are already attacking you and Ying Fa but give it time they will stop. Now I must go" Yulean hugged her son and walked out of the room leaving Syaoran to his own thoughts.

* * *

As soon as Sakura and the others pulled up to the house the servants stopped what they were doing and rushed to help the ladies who were now weighed down with a few extra pounds of cloths. One servant though did not rush to help the others. He stud and watched Sakura's laughing form as she walked into the entrance. Hate was clearly on his mind. The other workers here might like her some may even adore her be he would not that was for shore. He knew her past and would make it her future if she didn't leave soon. He had started the rumors, tipped off the elders about the incident at her school. Some played right into his hands others were less accommodating. He could ruin her and he would. Take away everything she would hold dear to her. It may take a while but he would do it.He at one time tried to attack her head on but that had not worked she was to strong and ha a shield around her. Whether by her knowledge or not he did not know. The only way he could get around it was magic and that would not work they would be alerted as soon as he tried. Half the people around her could use magic or on some level since it. He would have to try later. When it would hurt the most.

* * *

Sakura watched as one of the servants walked away. He seemed to have been watching her. It gave her a cold feeling like she was covered in darkness. She shook off the feeling as Reylena ran up to her. "Auntie, mom said you wanted me?" "Yes. Can you go tell you Uncle that Ill be in my room if he wants to see me." Reylena smiled and nodded. "Hurry though I don't want you to get into trouble." Sakura said with a wink. Reylena smiled and turned to run down the halls. Sakura started to her room and away from the noise of the family and servants.

* * *

Reylena ran down the hall that lead to her uncle's office. Technically she wasn't even supposed to be down this hall but she wanted to give Syaoran his message. Not paying attention to where she was going she banged into someone. Looking up she saw it was Yulean. "Grand-mama. I'm sorry. I-" Reylena you know your not supposed to be in this hall." "Yes I know but I need to talk to Uncle." "Fine. Hurry though." Yulean continued her way down the hall as Reylena did in the opposite direction.

Reylena ran into Syaoran's office. "Uncle." She called. Syaoran looked up when he hear her call. "Reylena what are you doing here? You know your not allowed. You know if someone catches you your mother will also get into trouble." "Yes but-" "No come on. Ill take you back to your room." Syaoran interrupted her. Standing and walking out from behind his desk. "Wait Uncle Syaoran. If you give me a minute I can tell you why I'm here." Reylena protested getting annoyed. "No you have to leave. I have work to do. If I take you back to your room you wont get into much trouble." Syaoran said taking her to the door. "Uncle Xiao Lang! Auntie sent me!" Syaoran stopped, not because she used his proper chinese name or the tone she was using but for the fact that she had just stomped on his foot. Hard. "Which Aunt?" Syaoran growled nursing his hurt foot. "Auntie Ying Fa. She wanted me to tell you that if you needed her that she would be in her room." "Is something wrong with her?" "I don't think so but after we got home she was quite." "Alright." Syaoran said walking out of his office and leaving her there. Reylena let out a sigh as she crossed her arms and waited. "Hopefully mom can find me a husband less dense." She said to herself as Syaoran walked back into the room to get her. "Sorry. Forgot." he mumbled.

* * *

Sakura layed on her bed looking at the ceiling. Yue sat next to her with his arms crossed in his usual pose and Cerberus curled up next to her like a kitten, with his head on her stomach as she slowly petted him. "Yue, Syaoran is coming." Sakura said softly. Yue grunted and stud. "Guys when he gets here I want to talk to him. Could you guys take a break on the guardian stuff?" Yue grumbled something and nodded. Sakura looked down at Cerberus. "What about you Kero?" "I guess." Cerberus said standing and stretching out his long legs."Thanks guys." Sakura sat up as she heard a knock on the door. Yue slowly answered it.

Once Syaoran was inside the room and the door was closed both Yue and Cerberus disappeared in a flurry of feathers. Syaoran smiled as he walked over and sat next to her. "So you talked to them?" "Yes I did. They both don't like the idea of getting a master but I'm shore its not you. They are both just very protective." Syaoran laughed. "Hay I'm not crazy about the stuffed animal either but they care about you deeply and like you said they don't want anything to happen to you." Sakura let a small smile form on her face. "Yes and I love them both for it." Syaoran looked at her for a second then turned away. " Would you really make me Clow Master?" He asked quietly. "Of course I would give you that. Right now if you want." "Sakura you don't know what it consists of for the transfer of power. It's complicated. I just think that the Elders would act more kindly if we had that sort of bond." "Were getting married. Doesn't that count for anything?" "Yes that is only one part of the transfer." "Tell me then what I have to do." Syaoran thought for a few moments. "First it involves you giving your blessing for me to be Clow Master." "You have it." "Then we have to see if the cards will react to me." "When we were younger you used the cards. Why is now different?" "That was before Yue made you the Mistress. Now they only work for you." Sakura nodded. "Try and call the book to you." Sakura said sitting up straiter. "I don't think it will come to me just like that." "Lets see then." "Fine." Syaoran held out his hands. "Clow book." Nothing happened. "See." He said turning towards her. "Try again." Sakura said taking his hand. "Clow Book." Syaoran said firmly. There was a red light and the book appeared in-front of him. Sakura smiled. "See told you so." Syaoran reached over to kiss Sakura. Slowly they fell back on the bed together. That night Sakura gave Syaoran the title of Clow master if only be the Clow.

* * *

Sakura woke up and felt something beside her. Looking over she saw Syaoran laying on his side looking at her. When he saw she was awake he put his arms around her. "You know we have a lot of explaining to do." "Of course by the looks of it we missed dinner. That's really going to look bad for the two of us. From the bed they looked out the balcony window it was pitch black. Sakura turned back over and smiled, "We really should be getting back to sleep." Fine one more question though. The elders want to know when the wedding will be?" Sakura smirked and in one quick movement she rolled Syaoran on to his back. "Impationte little wolf aren't we?" Syaoran smirked himself. "Can you blame a guy. I mean I have a beautiful fiancee. You should meet her some time."

Sakura looked down at him her jaw hanging open in shock. Then she leaned down, "Then she will have to be jealous of me, because I have her incredible hansom and talented fiancee at my control." Sakura whispered in his ear. Sakura laughed and rolled off him. "Alright now I have to get going. I have work to do." Syaoran slowly got up and started to get dressed. Then started to the door. "Syaoran wait. Say it again." "What?" "What you said last night." Syaoran smiled and walked back over to her, he leaned down over her with a smile. "I love you more then life itself and will never leave you." Syaoran gave her a kiss then left the room. Sakura watched him leave. After he had gone she turned over and let her tears fall. She knew Syaoran and her had to be married soon and if they wanted to make their first child legitimate to the Li house it had to be done fast.

* * *

There another chapter! I have a few more to type and get up. 


	8. Story Time

Disclaimer: Chapter 1.

"I love you more then life itself and will never leave you." Syaoran gave her a kiss then left the room. Sakura watched him leave. After he had gone she turned over and let her tears fall. She knew Syaoran and her had to be married soon and if they wanted to make their first child legitimate to the Li house it had to be done fast.

* * *

Syaoran left Sakura's room slowly. Looking out the door before he left to make shore that no one saw him leaving her room. Seeing no one he want on to his ofice. As he walked down the hall a shadow moved out of place and into the light. The servent that was watching Sakura earlier.'A fool. He's making this far to easy for me.' The man thought. Then hehurried down thehall to tell hisboss the news.

* * *

Tomoyo woke slowly the next morning. She stretched as she pulled the blankets off herself. Suddenly she noticed that her baloney door was open. A smile came to her face, Eriol must have left it open when he left this morning.Grabbing her robe from the chair she through it over last night she walked to the balcony. Tieing it she stepped into he sunshine. She let herself sigh, "It's going to be a warm day." "Mind if I join you?" Asked a male voice behind her. "Wha?" Tomoyo asked startled. Turning she saw it was Yue. "No. Please." Tomoyo motioned for him to step out on the balcony beside her. "Tomoyo have you noticed anything wrong with the Mistress?" Yue said getting strait to the point. "Good morning to you to. As for your question, yes Sakura has been acting weird." Tomoyo said sending a look at Yue. "In what whys have you noticed?" "Well for one she missed dinner last night but so did Syaoran so that explains that." Tomoyo said turning again to look out over the grounds. "Yes I know. She wasn't back long before she asked Cerberus and I to leave her." Tomoyo turned to Yue again. "You must be absolutely delighted." She said with a smile then turned back to the grounds. "Well I don't know if I should be. I never had a Mistress and a Master." Yue said calmly.

Tomoyo turned so fast she could have gave herself whiplash. "You mean they-. Oh. I didn't think that. I just thought they-. Well they are engaged but not so soon." Tomoyo seemed to be having a conversation with herself. Then she looked at Yue again. "Can't they get in trouble for that?" "They could if someone told on them." Said a new voice. "But we can't very well talk now can we Tomoyo?" The voice added. Tomoyo turned and saw that Eriol had now joined them. She gave him a smile then it faded. "What could happen to them?" "The lightest would be Sakura being sent back to Japan." Eriol answered sitting on the wall separating the two balcony. "The worst?" Tomoyo asked looking between Eriol and Yue. "If a child comes from wedlock they may not be able to keep it." Yue answered slowly. Tomoyo looked shocked. "What do you mean?" "It's one of the older laws that Clow Reed made. The Clow had three children, all daughters. To protect them and the families honor he made shore that no child would be born or conceived out of wedlock. If that happened the child would be taken from the parents." Yue explained. "Oh no. Poor girls. Did it ever happen?" "Once." Eriol answered. "My or Clows youngest daughter. Anyway the daughter decided she did not care what laws her father passed. She met a young man and they fell in love. They had a child, a son. After Clow found out he let them marry to save face. But they were punished he took the child from them." Eriol told her.

Tomoyo looked horrified. "How could he?" "There's more to it." Eriol said slowly. "A few years after the child was taken and the young couple were married Clow decided once again that the man was a bad influence. He made the couple separate. Saying the marriage was not valid. He said that they committed a great dishonor to him. He then married his daughter off to another. A man of high stature, coming from a good family. The daughter rebelled. Both her and the man fought the arranged marriage. Eventually both were killed. It was thought that they killed themselves to be together. Out of sympathy for his now decided daughter Clow brought his grandson to live with him." Eriol finished. "That's so unfair." She whispered. "That was not it." Yue spoke up. Both Tomoyo and Eriol looked up at him. "Their names. The man and the women. Their names wee Xiao Lang and Ying Fa." Tomoyo gasped.

Tomoyo looked at Eriol so he could confirm it. He could only nod. "Could they have been reborn as Sakura and Syaoran?" Tomoyo asked. "It's possible." Yue nodded. "What happened to the other man. The one Ying Fa had to marry?" Yue smirked. "He got what was coming. After lady Ying Fa passed it was discovered that the family had lost everything and was trying to take it all from the Clow be marrying into the family. Clow was so enraged that he made them slaves in his house." Eriol nodded. "A bad decision on my past lives part. One good thing that did come out of this was that when Clow Reed took in his grandson he named him Syaoran and gave him his father's last name." "What was that?" "Li. The child was the founder of the Li house." Tomoyo looked taken back. "I wonder if Syaoran even knows." "Probably not."

By this time the sun had risen all the way. "We had better be getting done if we want to make it for breakfast." Eriol said breaking the silence that had formed between them. "Right. Well Ill be seeing you boys later." Tomoyo said walking into her room and shutting the door behind her. Yue glanced at Eriol. "Why didn't you tell her who the Lord Syaoran was given to when he was taken from his mother?" Eriol looked over at him with knowing eyes. "For the same reason you didn't. She needs to find out her destiny for herself. It is her destiny to take the child if something happens. Now you have to go back to your Mistress." Eriol said standing to walk into his room. "Clow one question." Eriol turned to him. "Yes." "Will it happen again?" "I wish I knew Yue." We will just have to wait and see. I'm shore if it does we will know before long." Eriol walked into his room leaving Yue alone. Yue glanced around one more time then disappeared in a bright light.

* * *

Shorter chapter but thats two today!

Story advertising>>>>Queen of the Wolves. By littlewolflover. It the sequal to her story Wild Things. Just as good. A must read! Rated R. (Personaly I have read it four times. Still a good story!)


	9. The Truth

Disclaimer: I own no CCS characters. I wish I did but I don't.

"Clow one last question." Eriol stopped and turned to him."Yes." "Will it happen again?" "I wish I knew Yue. We will just have to wait and see. I'm shore if it does we will know before long." Eriol said then walked into his room.

* * *

few weeks later

Sakura woke to a soft knocking at her door. "Who is it?" "It's me, Tomoyo." Came the voice on the other side of the door. Sakura stud from her bed and wrapped a robe around herself to answer the door. "Alright Tomoyo you can come on in now." Sakura called. Tomoyo slowly walked into the room. One look at Sakura told her all she needed to know. "What's wrong you look terrible." Tomoyo said walking over to her best friend. "Tomoyo, can you promise not to tell any one?" "Of course. Have I ever told one of your securities?" Tomoyo asked trying to get Sakura to smile. "No never. The thing is I think I made a big mistake. You see Syaoran and I got a little out of hand the other day and we you know. So I'm worried about what could happen if his family found out." Sakura said close to tears again.

Tomoyo pulled her friend into a hug. "Shhh. You don't worry any more. Hear me. You will be fine. Syaoran wont let anything happen to you. You know that." Sakura nodded but still looked upset. Tomoyo noticed the sadness that still lingered in her friends eyes. "What?" "It gets worse Tomoyo." Sakura started. "What do you mean sweetie?" Tomoyo whispered. "I'm late." "Sakura said simply." Tomoyo's face changed slightly, memories of the conversation with Yue and Eriol coming back to her. "Calm down we can see if its what you think it is. Let me run to my room real fast." Tomoyo said standing. Sakura nodded. Tomoyo left the room in a hurry to her own.

* * *

Syaoran was working in his office. He had got nearly nothing done the whole time. He was worried about Sakura. If she found out what the elders did to couples who broke the rules she would be devastated. He was so in thought that he didn't hear his door open and Eriol walk in till Eriol came over to his desk. "Syaoran wake up. Your staring off into space." Syaoran came from his thoughts with a start. "What are you doing here? Didn't you ever hear of knocking?" "I did but as I said you were busy staring off into space." "What do you want?" Syaoran snapped. "Just to ask you a couple of questions. Such as whats wrong with Sakura?" Syaoran snapped out of his stupor. "What do you mean? She was fine last time I talked to her." "And when was that?" "Yesterday afternoon at lunch." Syaoran answered. "Well that explains why you haven't noticed. She hasn't been acting herself. She is sort of reserved now. She only comes out of her room to eat and to make short appearances when your mother or sisters call her to start planning the wedding. Even Tomoyo hasn't seen much of her." Eriol said watching his cousin for a reaction.

Syaoran brushed the comment off. "So she might not be feeling well. Have you ever thought of that?" "Don't try to fool yourself Xiao Lang." Eriol said standing from his chair. "Don't take that tone with me." Syaoran growled also standing. "I can and will I am older then you and could give a shit that you are clan leader. You know that." Eriol growled. "You can leave now." Syaoran said walking to the door and opening it. Eriol stud and followed him to the door. When he got there he slammed the door shut. Syaoran didn't turn around to face him. "What have you done to her?" Eriol asked his voice calm. Syaoran didn't answer. "You know Yue knows what you did. The morning after he noticed your aura was now close to Sakura's he came to talk to Tomoyo and I started to get in the conversation. He is worried it will happen again." Eriol spoke quietly. Syaoran turned to look at him. "What happens again?" Eriol sighed. "Sit down and I will tell you." Eriol lead Syaoran over to his desk.

* * *

Tomoyo and Sakura sat on Sakura's bed. Sakura was shaking slightly. "You will be fine." Sakura nodded. Tomoyo looked at her watch. "Well it's now or never. Do you want me to look at it?" Tomoyo asked. Sakura didn't move. "Sakura?" "Y-yes go l-look at it." Sakura said barley audible. Tomoyo stud and walked to the bathroom. Slowly she walked out. Her face was indistinguishable. "What does it say?" Sakura asked. Tomoyo handed the tiny slip of paper to Sakura. Sakura took one look at it and she was silent. Tomoyo sat down beside her. "Sweetie?" Sakura looked up at her. "Tomoyo." Sakura said giving her best friend a hug. "Well?" Tomoyo asked after a moment not letting the girl go. "I'm pregnant."

* * *

Syaoran sat in shock at the story Eriol had just told him. "So you think that Ying Fa and Xiao Lang were Sakura and my past lives?" Syaoran asked. "Yes that is exactly what I think. And if you don't want the same to happen you need to get married to her fast enough so if the samething starts to happen it wont." "What do you mean? Sakura isn't pregnant." "You know that for a fact?" Eriol asked eyebrows raised. "She would have told me." "What if even she doesn't know?" Eriol pointed out. Syaoran looked in deep thought. "What should I do?" "What you need to do is go talk to her. She probably is worried about what you think, that is if you found out. Then what your family will do to her." Eriol said genitally. Syaoran nodded. "Well then I guess I better go on and find out what is going on." Syaoran said leaving the room. Eriol watched his younger cousin leave the room. Slowly he stud.

Looking around Eriol stopped his gaze on one particular shadow. "You can come out I know your there." He growled. The shadow moved and a man stepped out. He was the one from earlier. "Did you like what you heard Mavrick?" Eriol asked looking at him with disdain. "Well well well the great Clow remembers his lowly servant from a past life. Should I be honored?" Mavrick drawled. "Really many would but you on the other hand should dread that memory. I imprisoned your family to the Clow name and you will stay that way." "Yes you imprisoned us. My family. After you did that we were disgraced. We had nothing. My family slaved to you and your filthy decedents. You should be the ones that are honored." "Your family tried to deceive us. It is your own faults." Eriol growled. Marick walked over till he right in-front of Eriol. "We tried to help you get your wench of a daughter back when she ran off with that boy."

Eriol looked at Mavrick strait in the eye then he turned away for a second. Another second later he turned around and punched Mavrick. Mavrick's head jerked to the side. He slowly turned back to Eriol. "You know I have to thank you for doing that. You have just helped me. I have figured it out." Mavirck said slowly. "What have you figured out?" Eriol growled. "The reason the subject is so tender with you. Its happening again. Isn't it?" Mavrick asked with a smirk. Eriol glared at him. "You need to get out of my sight. Don't you dare do anything to start it again. If you do you will not only answer to me but also to her." Mavrick chuckled. "Wrong I fought her once before I beat her then I can do it again." Mavrick said walking out of the room. Eriol collapsed in one of the chairs in front of Syaoran's desk. He put his head in his hands.

* * *

Syaoran hurried down the hall to Sakura's room. When he got there both Cerberus and Yue were sitting at her door guarding it, Cerberus growling at any of the servants that came near the door. They looked up when they felt his aura. Yue looked at him quickly then turned away. Cerberus growled loudly at him. "What do you want?" Cerberus asked. "I want to speak with Sakura. Is she up yet?" Cerberus looked at Yue. Then back down the hall where he was shore he had just saw something move. "She is with Tomoyo at the moment." Yue said calmly. Syaoran nodded. "I will wait then." After a few minutes of waiting the door opened and Tomoyo walked out. "Oh Syaoran. Hello. What are you doing out here?" "Waiting to see Sakura." "Really she just sent me out to find you. Go on in." Syaoran walked into the room and Tomoyo down the hall to her own room. Yue turned to Cerberus who hadn't moved from staring down the hall. "What are you watching?" Yue asked. "A few seconds after he got here I thought I saw something move over there." Cerberus answered. Yue looked over to the spot Cerberus was staring at. "I see nothing." Cerberus nodded. "I may just need to take a nap. My eyes may be playing tricks on me." Yue nodded. "That may be it." They turned back to the way they were before Syaoran had came across them.

* * *

Down the hall Mavrick took a much needed deep breath. They were getting close. listening in on their conversation had told him nothing on what the situation. He knew not if she had made the boy her Master or not. Cerberus seemed not to show the respect demanded by a master. Nether did Yue for that matter. They said nothing of a child as of yet. But then again maybe she hadn't even told them what was going on. Not to worry though. She would reveal it soon then it would be the end of her. Mavrick let himself laugh quietly careful not to be to loud as to alert the girls guardians to his position. He turned and hurried to get back to his duties before someone noticed him missing and reported him.

* * *

Syaoran walked into Sakura's room to find her sitting on her bed looking at the floor. Looking up to see him. "Wow Tomoyo was fast." Syaoran smiled, "To tell the truth I was waiting to talk to you when she came out." Syaoran admitted. Sakura nodded. Syaoran walked over to her to give her a kiss. When he bent down to her Sakura turned her head sharply so it landed on her cheek. Syaoran gave her a questioning look. "What's wrong pet?" Sakura looked at him again. "You might want to wait till I tell you what I have to before you do that." Sakura said slowly. Syaoran gave her a suspicious look. "What is it?" Syaoran felt her aura change with fear. "What are you afraid of?" He asked slowly. "I have something very big to tell you. It might change our relationship. Even push you to the point of sending me back to Japan." Sakura started. Syaoran looked at her with worry written on his face. "I found out earlier, that's the reason Tomoyo was here. She was worried and came to help me. I- I mean we are pregnant." Sakura said not wanting to look up at Syaoran's disappointed face.

She felt her aura go dangerously close to the point of her going into hysterics if he said he was upset. If she didn't get herself under control Yue and Cerberus would be in here to see what was wrong with her. "I can understand if you want me to go home. I mean I can deal with it. It's really not a big deal. I will be fine. I'm out of school and I could get a job. I could have dad and Toya help, even my aunt Sonomie could help. Or if you want me to stay I could get a house around here maybe. That way you and Tomoyo and Eriol can come see the baby. Because I doubt your family will want a women who can't even wait till she's married to-." Syaoran cut Sakura's raving off by kissing her deeply. "Hush. In your condition I don't want you to be stressed out. You don't need that. Calm down now. Don't forget the baby feels what you do." Syaoran whispered. Sakura looked up at him with loving eyes. "So you aren't mad at me?" Syaoran looked at her with a mix of pride, shock and worry. "No never would I be mad at you for something like this. You haven't done anything. But you are right about something. My family wont take a baby conceived out of wedlock lightly." Syaoran said remembering the story that Eriol had told him not an hour ago. "We will need to get married before its to late. Your what three weeks?" Syaoran asked her. Sakura nodded. "Alright so if we get married before your third month we could probably get away with it. We would just have to tell my family that we got pregnant the night of our wedding. If the baby is born on time it will be about seven months old so we will be ok. So you relax, we can tell every one a exact day tonight at dinner." Syaoran finished. Sakura nodded then smiled. "So when will this day be?" Syaoran walked over to her. "Say the night of the next full moon." Sakura gave Syaoran an even bigger smile. "I'm just happy you are ok with all this." "I told you never will you be able to get rid of me." Syaoran said with a smile. Sakura laughed lightly.

* * *

Outside Cerberus and Yue heard the conversation. The people inside were talking very low but when you had magical powers your senses were enhanced. Cerberus growled low when he heard the conformation of a young master or Mistress growing inside Sakura. "I will tear him to pieces when he comes out here." Cerberus growled. Yue looked down at his fellow guardian. "Cerberus you know very well that he is now our master. I don't like it any more then you but we have to get use to it." Yue said in his usual monotone. Cerberus let out one more low growl and looked strait ahead of him again. They heard Sakura's laugh from inside. Both smiled a little at this. It was good to know that their Mistress was becoming her old self again.

* * *

Author note: Hi just to clear up a few things, the part about Syaoran saying that if they got married by her third month then she would be ok. Well in this story Sakura will be able to hide her pregnancy that far. (It can happen. My cousin didn't look like she was pregnant till her like her sixth month. (No exaggerating. Even then by the time she had the baby it looked like she had a basket ball under her shirt.)) Another part was when Syaoran said about the baby being born at seven months that can happen. (My aunts son was born three months premature. My aunt was in the hospital for two and half months before he was born.) 


	10. Hidden Truths

Disclaimer: I own nothing, nodda, zeltch.

"Cerberus you know very well that he is now our master. I don't like it any more then you but we have to get use to it." Yue said in his usual monotone.

* * *

Eriol walked towards his room. Thinking about his talk he had just had with Mavrick. Mavrick had no respect for the family. He was lucky that Clow had been decent enough to give him and his family a job after the betrayal they had commited. He was so caught up in his thoughts that he banged into something. The something let out a yell as it fell. Reflexes coming in at that moment Eriol reached out and caught the falling something. Being broke from his thoughts he noticed who it was. "Tomoyo what are you doing here. I thought you had gone to talk to Sakura." "I did but Syaoran showed up and I wanted to leave them alone to talk" "That's good they need to talk it out. Tomoyo are the rumors true?" Eriol asked. Tomoyo tried to act as if she didn't know but her excitement shown on her face. "I don't know what your talking about." "Really now. You look awfully happy not to know anything." Eriol said with a smirk. Tomoyo blushed. "I think its up to Sakura to tell you what is going on." Tomoyo said with a smile. "Really. Well I could just get it out of you." Eriol said with a smirk. Tomoyo epped and ran down the hall with Eriol following closely.

* * *

Syaoran layed on the bed with Sakura curled closely next to him. He ran one of his hands through her hair in thought. "You know we ought to tell your guardians." "Yes I know. If you want call them in and we'll tell them now." Sakura whispered. "Come on then." Syaoran said pulling her up with him. Sakura groaned being pulled out of the comfortable position she was in. Syaoran stud and walked to the door. "You two come in we need to talk with you." Yue and Cerberus walked in. Cerberus walked over to Sakura and sat next to her on the bed. Sakura patted him and looked at Yue, who nodded to her. "Guys I want to tell you that Syaoran is your master now, and you are to show him the respect he now gets with that position." Sakura said looking directly at Cerberus. Who was tring to look as innocent as he could. "That means double for you Kero." Sakura said in a firm tone. "Fine." Cerberus sighed reluctantly. 

Sakura looked up to see Yue watching her closely. Knowing what he was looking at Sakura smiled at him. "Yes Yue what you see is true." Sakura said quietly. Cerberus rubbed his head on Sakura's stomach lightly. He felt it to. "You will want to hide your aura from now on. The young one is showing so no one will know." Yue explained. Skaura nodded, "Ill just have to do that." Sakura sat still on her bed with her eyes closed. She felt the air around her change as she willed her aura to hide itself. Slowly she opened her eyes. "Is it different?" She asked looking around at everyone. "You still have black in your aura but that's ok. Almost everyone around here has black in their auras." Cerberus said laying his head on her lap. "Whats black?" Sakura asked in a curuse voice. "It just means that you are hiding something. Not what exactly but something." Sakura nodded. "So what do we do now?" Sakura asked looking around at all her companions. No one said anything. "Alright well what time is it?" Sakura asked. Syaoran looked at his watch. "Um. It's noon." He said looking up. "How bout we start by getting something to eat. When we're at lunch we could tell everyone bout the wedding plans if you don't want to wait until dinner." Sakura offered. Syaoran nodded. "That sounds good." He put his hand out to Sakura to pull her up off the bed. And they left the room together.

Yue turned to Cerberus, "Should we tell her?" "Right now I think she has enough to deal with we might want to wait a little." "Should we though. The child could begin to hurt her before she knows whats happening." Yue said tring to hide the worry in his voice. "I think Sakura will be fine. But we will have to talk to her soon. She has to learn how to let some of the baby's magic out of her body or it will tear her apart. She may be strong enough to hold her own magic but if the prophecy happens again then this child will be stronger then even her." Cerberus stated. Yue nodded in agreement. "We will have to tell her before long. The child is already strong for it's age." Yue said disappearing in a white light and feathers. The clow book glowed white and then sat back on the table normally. Cerberus looked over at it. "You may not like to show it Yue but for all our masters or Mistresses you will be a big softie." Then he too disappeared in a white light and feathers. The clow book stud on its end again then sat back down like nothing happened after a few seconds.

* * *

About the aura colors: red-passion/strength, orange-warmth/thoughtfulness, golden yellow-shy, pink-love/compassion, white-purity/truth, black-protectiveness/hidden truths, silver twinkles-usually expecting or soon to be expecting. 

Yayy! Four chapters in one day!

Story Advertising>>>>>Destiny awaits. By Peaches88. A Card Captor Sakura.A story of fantesy. It has Action, Romance, and Humor so how can you go wrong. Great story! Rated T.


	11. Sakura Reed

Disclaimer: Chappie 1

"We will have to tell her before long. The child is already strong for it's age." Yue said disappearing in a white light and feathers. The clow book glowed white and then sat back on the table normally. Cerberus looked over at it. "You may not like to show it Yue but for all our masters or Mistresses you will be a big softie." Then he too disappeared in a white light and feathers. The clow book stud on its end again then sat back down like nothing happened after a few seconds.

Slowly Sakura and Syaoran made their ways to the dinning hall to eat lunch. When they arrived most of the family was already there. "Are you ready to tell them our plans?" Syaoran asked as they walked in. Sakura nodded taking his hand. "Excuse me everyone, Sakura and I have an announcement to make." Everyone at the table and the servants around the room looked up with surprise. "We have decided to set the wedding date." Sakura said happily. "Yes. It is set for the next full moon." Syaoran said looking around for their reactions. "That's fantastic little brother." Fanfern said standing to go hug the young couple. "The next full moon is only in 14 days my son. So you took my advice to heart?" Yulean said also standing. "You could say that mother." Yulean want to hug Sakura only lingering for a few seconds. When she let go she gave her a look but said nothing. Sakura and Syaoran noticed but neither said anything.

Yulean slowly made her way back to the table. "If my son has no objections I propose a dinner tonight in his and Ying Fa's honor." Sayoran nodded as his mother looked back at him. With a smile she turned and clapped her hands as the servants rushed to prepare dinner. Syaoran helped Sakura into her seat as Eriol and Tomoyo walked in. As soon as Tomoyo was seated she turned to Sakura a smile on her face. "Did you tell him?" She asked in Japanese making a few of the guests look up when they heard the unfamiliar language. "Yes. And a wedding date has been set." Sakura said in Chinese causing any one wanting to eavesdrop to go back to what they were doing. "When?" "The next full moon." "Really! That is so close. We have so much to do!" For the rest of the meal all Tomoyo talked about was materials, customs and other such wedding things. Finally when Yulean stud she fell silent. "Ladies please join me in my rooms for a rest." The ladies stud and wait to stand by Yulean while Tomoyo and Sakura stayed seated. "Kinomoto-san, Tomoyo-Chan you both may also join us." A gasp ruse through the room. Even though both of these ladies were now living in the Li house, one being the revered Clow Mistress, and both being close to two of the most important members of the clan they were not family. Only members of the family were invited back to the family's privet rooms. Now two outsiders were being invited into the Mother of the Clan's own rooms. "No Li-san I would not want to intrude. Besides I am very tired and would like to take a nap before dinner." Sakura answered as Tomoyo nodded at her side. Yulean smiled and nodded to the ladies as she lead the way out of the rooms. "We will talk later on the wedding Kinomoto-san." Yulean called over her shoulder.

Tomoyo turned to Sakura, "Do you want to go back to your room to talk?" Sakura nodded. The girls stud and left to room as they did Syaoran turned to Eriol, "Want to finish in my office?" Syaoran asked motioning to the others around the room that stayed to see if they could get anything good enough to spread through the house. Eriol nodded and they left to the others dismay.

* * *

Yulean sat in her room with the other ladies, they were talking, sewing or doing other women's chores. Yulean was only half listening to their chatter. She was trying to concentrate on the job before her. She had a deck of card in her hands. Slowly she shuffled through them. Then she cut the deck into three groups. A small bit of conversation caught her attention." Did you hear the Lady is with child?" "Yes by another other then the Master." "No that is old news. The other rumor." "No what?" "There is talk that she is indeed with the Master's child. That he was seen leaving her room only a few days ago." There was a gasp and then the two want quite. Yulean sighed. It was a good thing Sakura had not come other wise her guardians may have taken care of the problem. Even if it looked like her niece was going to do it for them. Yulean smiled as she caught a glance at Meilin (I forgot about her for a while. Sorry Mei.) who was sitting in a chair on the other side of the room pretending to read a magazine. If looks could kill the magazine would have been ash by now. Putting her attention back on the cards in front of her she took two cards from each pile. Laying them out in front of her.

Taking a deep breath she turned over the first card, The Wheel of Fortune, so there has been a change in a life. Who's life though? Her life had changed greatly these last few weeks. Xiao Lang's as well as Sakura's. She flipped over the next card, The Empress. Well that means a women. The Empress was a card that meant mother hood also. Had Sakura indeed conceived a child? That would make the rumors true, and defiantly a big change in her life. Though it could also mean herself. She was mother to five children. Yulean looked at the next two cards tey would show the present. Turning over the next card she found The Fool reversed. Quickly she turned over the next card. The Heirophant. This was not a happy reading. These two cards in combination meant a fear of the traditions. The Mother card must have meant Sakura. So Sakura must fear traditions for some reason. Did she conceive a child? If so she was realizing the trouble that herself and Xiao Lang had gotten themselves into? Yulean glanced at the last two cards. They would tell of the near future. Slowly she turned them over at the same time. The Tower and The Sun. Now that was confusing. The Tower meant a struggle while The Sun meant joy and happiness. So they would find joy after a struggle of some kind? Yulean quickly put the cards back into her deck hopping against hope and with all her heart that for once her reading was wrong.

* * *

Syaoran sat at his desk with Eriol across from him. For a long while they had been sitting in silence. Finally Syaoran spoke up, "The rumors are true." Eriol sat quitely still. "That is why Sakura and I are going to be married so fast. We don't want any trouble from the family. I trust you wont treat her any different." Eriol looked up quickly. "No. I will treat her as I have always. I don't blame her or you for this. You both are responsible and are capable of making your own decisions. As far as I'm concerned this is hers and yours business. You will tell the family when you see fit." Eriol said firmly. "Thank you Eriol. I know this subject is a tender one for you but for Sakura's sake we need all the help and support we can get." Eriol nodded and stud. "Shall we go find the girls? I would like to take them out to Bird Street. That is if you don't mind." Eriol said with a mock bow. Syaoran smiled, "Of course I think they would like that."

* * *

Sakura and Tomoyo sat on Tomoyo's bed talking. They had want to Sskura's room but when they got there a group of servants were blocking the way so they sidetracked to Tomoyo's room. "So what's it like?" Tomoyo asked with a smile. "The best feeling in the world. It's like nothing you can imagine. You feel like your not alone. There is some one with you all the time." Tomoyo still looked at her friend with a smile but it slowly turned into a frown. "What? Is something wong?" Before Tomoyo could answer their was a knock on the door. "Come in." Eriol and Syaoran walked in. "Hi guys. What are you doing here?" Sakura asked as she and Tomoyo stud. "Just coming to see if you ladies wanted to come to see Bird Street." Eriol said. "Shore." Tomoyo and Sakura nodded.

Soon the group was walking down a street filled with birds of all kinds. Sakura was loving every minute of it. Eriol and Tomoyo were walking ahead of them to give them some time to themselves. Neither was saying anything just enjoying the others company. Taking Syaoran's hand Sakura felt his feelings wash over her. He was worried about something. "Whats wrong?" Syaoran looked down at her. "I'm just worried for you." "Don't be I'm fine. The baby's fine. We'll be fine." "That's good. Um...I told Eriol." "That's fine. I know he wont say anything. Besides I know Tomoyo would have told him." They were silent for a while more. "So what is expected of me for this big wedding ceremony?" Sakura asked not liking the silence. Syaoran sighed, "Well lets see...Before the ceremony its self we are separated for a day. Then we both have to dress in red. Along with a big, really boring, long ceremony. During which you have to stay perfectly still and have tons of people staring at you." Syaoran explained. "Fun. Not the not seeing you part though. I think I may go crazy. And red really isn't my best color. And a big, long, boring ceremony where I can't move I may have a problem with." Sakura said ticking the things off of her figures as she want. "Good points. I think we should just go elope." Syaoran said with a smirk. "Sounds good. But your family doesn't like me now. We go and elope and it will go down hill from there. Sakura said sarcastically. Syaoran bent down to kiss her. "Sounds good from my perspective." He said as they broke apart. Sakura smiled softly. "Hay you two better catch up before we leave you." Tomoyo called from down the street. "Hey wait up." Sakura yelled noticing how far behind they were.

They started to walk towards Tomoyo and Eriol when suddenly Sakura noticed she was alone. She was standing in a big room. It was done entirely in dragons. Slowly she walked up to one of the walls a giant dragon done in gold covered this wall it was beautiful. Tentatively she reached out one hand to touch it to see if it was real. Then quickly she pulled back her hand not wanting to mess the beauty of it. Something didn't feel right in this place. She had a since of danger. Suddenly the door banged open and a man walked in. It was Clow Reed. He looked furious. "How dare you deify me!" He thundered. "You and that boy never had permission to be together. I passed laws to protect you and your sister's chastity and you throw it all away for this nobody!" Clow stormed coming close to Sakura, his height towering over her. "I will not be told what I can and can't do!" Sakura heard herself say in a voice that was not her own. "I am 16 and an adult. I do not follow your laws I make my own!" Sakura stepped into Clow's stance. Trying not to look intimidated. Clow took a hold of her shoulders roughly. "NO! You are a child, my child, in my house, and on my land. As such you will obey me!" Clow said releasing her roughly so she hit the wall behind her with a painful thump. "Never father! I lover him. And I will be with him. I will marry him and we will be happy. No one not even you can stop us. Besides if you do you may bring more dishonor on your name then you thought!" "Is that a threat. Ying Fa?" Clow asked his youngest daughter. "If you take it that way." Sakura snapped as she walked out of the room leaving Clow in a rage.

The next thing Sakura noticed she was in her room again. Syaoran sitting by her bed watching her with worried eyes. Noticing she was awake he nearly fell on her to give her a relieved hug. He pulled back for a second to look at her then he covered her face with kisses. "I was so worried when you passed out the other day." He said quietly pulling back and sitting himself back in his chair. "What do you mean the other day?" Sakura asked trying to sit up but was stopped by Syaoran. "Lay back get your rest. You have been out for almost a week." "Well then I defiantly don't need any rest." Sakura once again tried to sit up but was pushed back down as Yue and Cerberus walked in. "Whats going on in here? Kid she needs her rest." Cerberus said going to make shore Sakura was well. After checking to make shore that their mistress was well and Cerberus was absolutely shore that 'the kid' had not interrupted her Yue and Cerberus left the room.

"So I was out for a week?" "Yep. We were on Bird Street and you just fell over. We got you home and you were running a high fever. No one knew what was wrong with you. I have been worried sick. Everyone else too. Tomoyo and Meilin had to be dragged from here just so they could get some sleep. They refused to leave." Syaoran said still sounding worried. "Meilin knows." "You told her?" "I had to. She was the one fixing the medicine they were giving you. No one else knows how to make it. She wont say anything though." "I'm not worried about her telling." Sakura said with a smile but it slowly faded. "What?" "I don't understand. I had a dream. Clow Reed was there. I was someone else and whom ever I was we were fighting about someone. A boy. Something about laws and marriage. I don't understand any of it. Do you?" "No." Syaoran lied remembering his conversation with Eriol. Sakura sighed, "Oh well. Now let me get up so I can get a shower and get something to eat." Syaoran nodded. "I'm going to announce that you are alright. I know mother will want to see you. She has stopped in every day to see if there was any change in how you were." "Alright." Syaoran bent down to kiss her again and help her out of bed. After he made shore she was alright he left the room. Sakura let out another sigh and walked into the shower.

* * *

Syaoran want first to Tomoyo's room finding both her and Meilin there he told them that Sakura was awake and alright then he started the longer walk to his mother's rooms. "Mama." He greeted happily as soon as he saw her. "How are you dear?" "Good. But I am not here to talk about myself, I have better news. Sakura just woke and she is feeling better." "That's fantastic news Xiao Lang. The clan can have a sigh of relief now that we know every thing is well." "My thoughts exactly mama." Syaoran said with a smile on his face. Yulean loved seeing her son smile. He rarely did growing up but now since Sakura had came into his life it was not unusual to see him with a smile on his face. Soon though her own smile faded. "Xiao Lang I know she has just woke but with only a week left we must go forward with plans for the wedding." "I know mama. I will have her come by this evening to discuss it with you." Syaoran said as he left the room smile on his face.

* * *

In the shadows Mavrick wore an angry frown. It had almost worked. The poison he had been slipping to her slowly would have killed her if the child hadn't used its magic to save her. But some good came out of this. The child and mother were very weak. The would be easy targets.

* * *

Slowly stepping out of the warm shower and wrapping a towel around her she stepped in front of the mirror. She didn't look any different. Slowly she let her magic fall and she was able to see her true self. Turning sideways she still didn't see any change in her body but her aura told otherwise. Sighing she wrapped herself in magic again and started out into her room to change. Walking into her room she noticed she had company. As soon as her guardians saw her they turned around. Sakura could have sworn she saw Yue blush. "Told you she was in the shower." Yue growled at Cerberus. "Shut up." Came Cerberus' reply. "Stop it." Sakura said playfully walking behind her changing screen. "So what are you two up to?" Sakura asked. "We were checking on you. For the last week we have been worried about you and the young one." Yue said. Sakura slowly walked out waring a pink chinese outfit. (Like the long shirt with the paints underneath. Think of the outfit that Syaoran's sister was waring in the first movie. The blue one.) Walking over to her vanity she piked up a hair brush. "We are both fine. Nothing out of the ordinary. Sakura quickly twisted her hair up and pined it in place with a barrette with cherry blossoms dangling from it. "Mistress not as fine as you think." Yue said watching Sakura walk over to her bed and sit cross legged. "What do you mean?" "The Chibi's magic is building inside you along with you own. We didn't think it would grow this fast but if this continues it will end up hurting you." Cerberus genitally tried to explain. "Alright. What do I have to do?" "You have to periodically release some of the child's magic." "How?" "Mediation. Relax. Think of nothing but yourself and the child. Gather the extra magic and push it out." Cerberus explained. Sakura nodded and a red light surrounded her and then disappeared. Sakura let out a breath then collapsed back on to her bed.

Cerberus crawled over to her and laid his head on her flat stomach. "You both worry about me to much." Sakura sighed with a smile. "Of course you are our Mistress." "I know that's not the only reason." Sakura laughed. "You're right we can't get rid of you." Cerberus purred. Sakura laughed as there was a knock on the door.Sakura nodded to Yue, who answered the door for Syaoran to walk in, then shut the door tightly. "What was that?" "That would be your baby." Sakura said with a smirk. "What?" Syaoran asked surprised. "The baby's magic was growing to be to much for my body to take so I had to release some of it." "The baby's making you sick?" "No just the baby's magic and mine in one body is to much. It's going to be very powerful." "So every thing's alright then?" "Yes." "Good you scared me. I just came to tell you that mother wants to see you." Sakura nodded. "I guess I will go on down there then." Sakura said standing. "Yue, Cerberus will you find me something to eat and bring it when you come?" They nodded and left the room. "I would love to join you but I have work to do. I have been neglecting my duties the last few days." "Of course. Your mother wants to talk about the wedding, right?" Syaoran nodded. "Fine. I will see you tonight." "I'm shore of it." Syaoran said kissing her as they left the room together him going one way her another.

* * *

Sakura walked down the long hall that lad to Yulean's rooms. She was passing paintings of all kinds. One in particular caught her eye. It was a life size portrait of a girl. The girl looked like her, in every aspect from the bright green eyes to her hair cut. The girl in the picture sat in a chair of gold. She wore achinese dress that was done in the Li colors. All white except for the green and gold trim. Sakura recognized the dress as the same one she wore when she ame in front of the Li clan for the first time. She had her arms crossed and in one of her hands she held a card that Sakura recognized at once, a Clow Card. Though she had never seen this one. "The truth." Sakura said out loud then she looked at the girls face, she wore a defiant smirk. Still looking up at the portrait someone was able to come up beside her with out her knowledge. "She has been dead for nearly 500 years." Sakura turned sharply to look at the person. It was Mavrick. "I'm sorry. I was coming to see Li-san and I stopped to look at the portrait." "Really? It's a very important person." Mavrick said still looking up at the picture. "Who was she?" "Ying Fa Reed. Youngest child and daughter of Clow Reed. She had a very mysterious story behind her." Mavrick explained. Sakura looked at him with interest. "It is said that she was the black sheep of the family. She was the only one with Clow magic in her. Even is her older siblings also had Clow blood in their veins. She was said to have made many of her own cards. That one being the most powerful." Mavrick motioned to the Truth card. Then going on with the story. "Ying Fa fell in love with someone under her station. She defied her father's laws by marring against his will and having a child with that person. The child was taken from her and given to another family to raise. The marriage was broken and she was given to another. Ying Fa and her lover rebelled against him for taking their child away. She died suddenly at a very young age. Some say of heart break others talk of murder. Either way the Clow found out he was deceived and he banished Ying Fa's new husband. He brought her young son back to live with him. When she died all her cards died with her. The Clow loosing his favorite child casted a spell on this clan." Mavrick finished. "What spell?" Sakura asked. "That no male will be born to a clan member until at least one female is born. This order will be broken when a new Ying Fa Reed walks with this Clan." "Has that happened?" "No not yet." "Does it say anything else about Sakura Reed?" "Yes to tell the truth. When she is born she will grow up with no memories of her past. But once she falls in love her memories will come back." Mavrick said looking at Sakura's eyes. The same eyes that stared down at them from the picture.

Sakura stud transfixed in the spot his gray eyes drawing her in even though she wanted to look away. "Kinomoto-san is that you?" Called a voice down the hall. Sakura spun around silently thanking who every it was for coming along. It was Yulean. "Li-san. I was just coming to see you." Sakura started. "I stopped to look at this picture, and he explained it to me." Sakura said motioning behind her. "Who explained who it was dear? You are alone." Sakura spun around to see that Mavrick had disappeared. "There was someone just here. A servant. I don't know where he got to." "Don't worry about it. Most of the regular helpers tend to stay away from the family. Now come along we have to discuss you wedding." Yulean said leading her away. "And you can call me Mother. Enough with the formalities. You are going to be high then me is status any how." "But not in Syaoran's heart, Mother." Sakura said with a smile. Yulean looked over at the younger girl and gave her a small smile. "If you say so dear."

* * *

Chappie 11 done! Ya! I will try to get the next couple chapters up in the next couple days. The are a lot shorter though. Any way keep reviewing and I'll keep writing. I want to have this whole story up by the time school starts again!

Syaoranswiccagurl


	12. Preporations

Disclaimer for chapter 12...see chapter 1

This chapter is dedicated to all the seniors who graduated in the Class of 2005. Especially Dan and Elease (They know who they are!) who made Child Development bearable for the last year. We will miss you guys!

* * *

Sakura spun around to see that Mavrick had disappeared. "There was someone just here. A servant. I don't know where he got to." "Don't worry about it. Most of the regular helpers tend to stay away from the family. Now come along we have to discuss you wedding." Yulean said leading her away. "And you can call me Mother. Enough with the formalities. You are going to be high then me is status any how." "But not in Syaoran's heart, Mother." Sakura said with a smile. Yulean looked over at the younger girl and gave her a small smile. "If you say so dear."

She had been standing on this chair getting fitted for four hours. 'It's to early for this.' Sakura thought as the ladies ran around her pinning things into place and getting other things approved. Five days till the wedding and already Sakura was sick of it. She was woke bright and early for the fitting for her wedding kimono and head dress. The others had been lucky enough to get this all done a few days ago and now they had the pleasure to tourer her with it. Even Syaoran had left her to go through this torcher alone. "Sakura dear stand strait. When we finish this I promise you can take a break." Yulean called from across the room. Sakura sighed and stud straighter. Syaoran's sisters, Tomoyo and a few of Syaoran's nieces along with Meilin stud around the room to keep order. "Put the fabric there, we will look at it later. The curtains for the hall can be laid on the bed." Sakura heard Sheiffa say for the tenth time. "Sakura and Xiao Lang still need to OK the menu for the feast." "Tell the cook he will have to wait." Feimei said with a sigh. "Where is my camera? I need my camera." Tomoyo's voice was heard from somewhere inside Sakura's closet, while cloths and shoes flew from it adding to the confusion. Yue and Cerberus sat quietly in the back of the room out of the way from flying objects, and crazed women.

Some one had the nerve to knock on the door during this mess and was greeted not to kindly by Meilin who was in charge of answering the door. Stomping over and ripping the door open she yelled, "What do you want? Were planning a wedding it had better be important!" "Meilin sweety that is no way for a lady to answer a door. Please try again." Yulean said calmly as if she was talking to one of her young granddaughters and not her adult niece. Meilin mumbled something but put a smile on her face, "Excuse me we are very busy at the moment if you would like live a message after the beep." Meilin said sarcastically shutting the door in the persons face and walking away. "Beep." She mumbled sitting on the bed. Yulean shook her head at her niece but said nothing. There was another knock on the door and this time Reylena jumped up to answer it before Meilin. An angry looking Eriol stud at the door. He gave Reylena a smile then sent a glare Meilin's way. "I came to find out if everything is going alright for Syaoran since he has been bared form this room or any room Sakura is in until the wedding." Eriol said with a smirk in Sakura's direction. Sakura only glared playfully. "Eriol!" Tomoyo's happy shout was heard as she catapulted herself at him from the closet. Eriol regained his balance after almost being knocked off his feet.

"Good to see you too." Eriol said to the girl in his arms. Then he sat her down and turned to Yulean. "How is everything going?" "Good if Sakura would stop squirming so the girls could get a good fitting on her." Yulean said standing. Eriol nodded and looked at Tomoyo, "Don't worry. We will be next." He whispered before giving Tomoyo a kiss and leaving the room. Yulean walked over to Sakura. "Alright dear come on down." Sakura took Yulean's offered hand and stepped down off the chair. She lead Sakura over to the bed.and sat down. "Next we will have to find which headdresses you want to ware. None of the guests can see you the day of the wedding until the reception." Yulean explained. "First though I think I promised you a break." Yulean clapped her hands and two servants walked in pushing two carts. One with drinks the other with foods. "Every one lunch is served." Yulean said with a smile. "Dear I'll get it for you," Yulean said to Sakura, "you have a busy couple of days ahead of you." She had the servants bring a little of everything over for Sakura to try that way she got two things done at once. Sakura got her lunch and Yulean got her menu. When everyone was good and full Yulean waved her hand and the carts were taken away and then another group came in carrying different headdresses.

"They are all beautiful." Sakura gasped as the servants lined up in-front of her. "You can pick your favorites then pick from them." Yulean said as the first of the women stepped forward. She carried a yellow headdress that was decorated with sparkles and flowers. "Not that one." Sakura said softly. The lady bowed and back away so another could step forward. She had a dark blue one decorated in silk flowers. Sakura shook her head again in a negative. The next lady held a dark red one covered in sequence with a single red ruby in the very center. Sakura smiled. "I like that one." The lady smiled and Yulean motioned for her to stand to the side. The next headdress was done in a pale pink with white flowers. "That one." Sakura said softly. Yulean's smile got bigger. Lastly a women stepped forward with another red headdress but this one was modeled after a phoenix. The tips of its wings were covered in gold. The headdress sparkled in red glitter. "That's the one I want for the wedding but I still like the other two." Yulean nodded. "The Phoenix one for the wedding ceremony. The other two keep as your first wedding gift from me." Sakura looked taken back. "Oh, Mother I couldn't. They must have coasted a fortune." "Dear what am I going to use them for. You are going to be the Lady of the Clan and when you have a Heir you will be Mother of the Clan as well." Yulean said with a soft smile. "Besides it's tradition for your in-laws to give you gifts before the wedding." Sakura gave a sigh but said nothing.

Meilin, Tomoyo and Syaoran's sisters ran up. "Sakura have you decided who will be in your wedding party?" "To tell the truth no. I of course want all of you to be there, and if you don't mind Sheiffa I wanted Lena to be in the wedding also." Sheiffa looked taken back, "Of course she would be honored, wouldn't you dear?" "Yes very Auntie Sakura." Reylena said with a small bow. "Sakura there is only one problem with Reylena you have a wedding party of seven you need one more to make it even. In tradition the bride and groom make everything in even numbers. For good luck." "Do you have any suggestions?" Sakura asked looking around the room. Except for Reylena all the rest of Syaoran's nieces were pretty young. The next eldest being just ten. Meilin and the girls got together discussing possible choices of girls eligible for the job. Finally they separated. "Mother what about Sonja?" Yulean looked up suddenly. "Sonja? Is she even back from school yet?" Yulean asked suddenly. Meilin nodded. "Just back recently. Mama sent for her to come to the wedding." Meilin answered. "It's up to Sakura." Sakura looked bewildered. "Who?" "Sonja is my younger sister. She's two years younger then me. My mom sent her to England with Eriol a while back before you knew him. Then she want to the States to go to school. She just got home. That's why she's not here helping. She's with Mama." Meilin explained.

Sakura looked suprised, "You have a sister? Why didn't you ever mention her?" "Ya. I never mentioned her because the subject never came up." Meilin said with a smirk. "I would love if she was part of this." Sakura smiled. "Lena dear go get your Aunt." Yulean told the girl who nodded and left the room. "Meilin I need you to find your Aunt Ming. I have something important to discuss with her." Meilin nodded and left the room. "Daughters I'm shore the young ladies have to get to their classes so take them to their tutors. We will see you all at dinner." Yulean said dismissing her children and grandchildren. Leaving only Sakura, Tomoyo, herself, Yue, and Cerberus. A few minutes later Meilin walked in with an older woman. The woman bowed deeply to Sakura. "My Lady Card Mistress, it is an honor." "The honor is mine." Sakura said bowing to the lady. The woman smiled at the respect the young woman showed her. "A very good match our Xiao Lang has made." Yulean smiled, "Yes. I know." Before she could say more the door opened again and this time Reylena walked in with a younger women following. The woman had dark hair like Meilin with the same red highlights. But the difference in the appearance was her eye color, she had beep blue eyes.

The girl bowed to Sakura then walked over to Yulean and Ming and bowed even l;ower to them. When she stud she walked over to Meilin to hug her. Meilin happily excepted the hug. "Sonja this is Sakura and Tomoyo." Meilin introduced. Sonja bowed again to Sakura, "I have always wanted to meet one of the Clow Masters. It's a dream come true." "I am always honor to meet one of my dear fiance's relatives." Sakura answered. "Aunt Yulean why did you want me here?" "Sakura would like you to be part of her wedding party." Yulean said to her niece and then turned to Ming. "Ming I need you to be Matchmaker for Sakura and Xiao Lang." Ming nodded, "Of course." "Shall we go discuss this?" Ming nodded and started out the door. "Sakura if you will excuse us." Sakura nodded as she watched them leave with Reylena following to get to her classes.

"That's better." Sakura sighed as she flopped down on her bed and laid there. Meilin and Tomoyo did the same. Sonja stud stiffly watching them with a confused look. "Rae-san you can join us we wont bite." Tomoyo said looking over at the girl. Sonja looked surprised and carefully sat on the edge of the bed. "Sonja is fine." Meilin sighed and pulled her sister down next to her. "You don't have to be so uptight you know. We act normally around each other. No formalities." Meilin explained. Sonja smiled and looked around the room. "That's nice." Cerberus walked over and laid next to her with his head on her stomach. Sakura petted him as she looked at the ceiling as he started purring. "The guardian of the Book of Clow reduced to a purring ball of fluff." Sonja said playfully. The girls laughed. "Kid, you are to much like your sister." He said half asleep. "Cerberus be nice. To tell the truth he rather eat then fight." Sakura said to Sonja. They were interrupted by a knock on the door."Well here we go again." Sakura said sitting up the others following her lead.

* * *

Short Chapter I know. I'll try to get the next Chapter up soon. Review! Please! 

Story Advertising>>>>This is a good one. Another gang fic. (Im addicted to these.) Jade Fox vs China Wolves by Black Wolf Chics. Funny, Action, and Romance all in one. Rated R. But still a good read!

(Remember if you want me to put any of your stories in the Story Advertising just tell me when you review!)


	13. Surprise! Pt1

Disclaimer: You know what to do.

They were interrupted by a knock on the door. "Here we go again." Sakura said sitting up the others following her lead.

As the days grew on Sakura got more nervous of the upcoming celebration she had not had time with Syaoran for four days and only seen him at meals. He always greeted her warmly with a kiss and with out his family seeing it a brush of his hand on her stomach. She smiled happily at him and he back. According to the tradition of ancient China the groom-to-be was not permitted to see his bride until the final go ahead was given by the matchmaker. It was on this day only two days before the ceremony that Syaoran ran in to her chamber and in front of his mother, sisters, Meilin, Tomoyo, Sonja and the many servants that he picked her up off her feet and kissed her joyfully. "What is this rush Xiao Lang?" Yulean said suddenly standing. "A joyful day. A very joyful day." Was all Syaoran could get out. Eriol came in the room at a slower pace looking just as happy. "Now he can stop moping around. Aunt Ming is back. She has brought news that Sakura's father has given his consent." Eriol told the group. The girls ran over the the couple, Tomoyo beating them all there. "Oh I'm so happy for the two of you." She said giving them both hugs. "This is very good news. I will go and make arrangements. Come everyone, lets give them a moment alone." Yulean said leading them from the room so that only Yue and Cerberus were left.

Syaoran looked over Sakura. "How are you. It has been tourer not to see you for so long." Sakura nodded. "Yes I have missed you. We have missed you." Sakura corrected herself. "Let me see you normally." Syaoran said placing a hand on her stomach. Sakura looked over at Yue and Cerberus. "We will watch the door." Cerberus said as they left the room. Sakura let her magic unravel itself from her form. Sakura stud in front of Syaoran as he looked at her with wonder. Her usually flat stomach had acquired a new slight roundness. Still not enough that you could see if you did not know but for Syaoran it was enough. He genitally put his hand over the slight difference of her form and smiled. "Your beautiful. I can't wait till we can tell everyone." He whispered. "Neither can I." Syaoran leaned over to kiss her again but was stopped when they heard a soft bump on the door. Some one was coming. Sakura pulled away slightly and let her magic wrap around her once more. They were none to late when the door opened to reveal Reylena. "Auntie, Uncle Grandmother has asked for you to come to the front hall we have visitors." Reylena said softly. Sakura looked from Reylena to Syaoran who nodded. Sakura's family had arrived.

* * *

When Sakura and Syaoran arrived in the front hall Touya and Fujitaka were standing among a crowd of Syaoran's family. "Daddy, Touya." Sakura called running over. The crowd parted to let her through. Syaoran followed at a slower pace. Sakura hugged her father and older brother tightly. "I missed the two of you. What are you doing here." Sakura asked pulling away. "We missed you monster. Seems your fiancee wanted us here for the wedding in a few days. "Touya explained. Fujitaka nodded smiling. Yulean choose this time to walk forward. "Hello Kinomoto-san I am Li Yulean, Xiao Lang's mother." Yulean introduced bowing. Fujitaka bowed back Touya did so copying his father. "Please would you join us for a meal that was made in honor of your coming." Yulean said offering her arm to Fujitaka. He took her arm and they lead the way into the dinning room. Sheiffa ran forward and offered her arm to Touya and like his father he was lead into the dinning room with the rest of the family following. Sakura turned to Syaoran who now standing by her side, "Thank you." "You welcome my Ying Fa." Syaoran said softly as he bent to give Sakura a kiss but she stopped him. He looked at her strangely. Sakura was looking around the room. "So you feel that?" She looked around at Eriol who had just spoke. She nodded. "That's old magic. Very old from the time of Clow." Syaoran said. "It's coming from outside." Sakura said taking off for the door. Syaoran looked over at Eriol who nodded as they chased after the Card Mistress.

Syaoran caught up with her as she got outside Eriol was someways back. Sakura looked up at the roof where a man stud dressed entirely in black. The servant from a few days ago. Mavrick. He was looking at the sky, then turned to fae them as if he just noticed he was no longer alone. No one said anything. A rumble was heard and rain started to fall. A gust of wind blew Sakura's hair across her face as she glared at the man. Eriol had finally caught up with them at this time he held his staff fully transformed in case he had to fight. No one seemed to move. Sakura was about to yell to the man to explain himself when she was suddenly caught in a fierce pain. She clutched her stomach and fell to her knees. Syaoran dropped down beside her. Eriol kept his eyes locked on the on the figure as if daring him to move. The man smirked to himself. 'So the rumors are true. She is how everyone said. interesting. His life had just become a lot more easier. The story would happen again.' The man turned and ran from the trio knowing that if he slowed they would catch him then all his planning would have been a waste. When he was shore he had lost them he stopped and disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sakura lifted herself off the ground helped by both Eriol and Syaoran. "Do you think he knows?" Sakura asked her companions. "I don't know that could be the reason he ran. He could have felt your aura changing. I thought you have been trying to hide it." Syaoran said still holding on to her arm. "Really Syaoran? Lets see you try to keep your aura in check when it feels like you insides are being ripped out." Sakura snapped and slowly walked back into the building. Syaoran turned to Eriol who only shrugged and they walked into the building. Through the whole dinner for Sakura's father and brother Sakura could only think about what happened earlier. Many of the guests noticed that Sakura was being unusually quite but they said nothing taking it as nerves. The next day would be reserved for prayer and meditation the bride and groom would not see each other again until it was time for the wedding. Slowly the night came to an end. Syaoran walked over to Sakura and in front of his clan he kissed her and said his good-nights and then he left with the other men, including Sakura's father and brother. Sakura turned to the ladies, "Lets go to bed we have a big day to ready our selves for." The ladies left the room bowing silently so that only Sakura, Tomoyo and Meilin were left. Meilin looked at the younger girl understanding how she was feeling and offered her hand to her. "Come on." And with that the girls left the dinning hall for their own rooms.

* * *

They shut the door behind them and saw that Yue and Cerberus were already there. If it hadn't been for Meilin and Tomoyo, Sakura almost collapsed in the doorway. "Sakura have you been releasing the youngone's power lie we told you to?" Cerberus asked. Sakura shook her head in a negative. Yue sighed and walked over to her taking her hand. "Sit down Mistress." Tomoyo and Meilin sat on either side of Sakura. "Now do as we told you." Yue commanded genitally. "Aren't I supposed to be giving you orders?" Sakura said sarcastically. Yue said nothing as Sakura closed her eyes and concentrated. A red light surrounded her, brighter then the last time, then it slowly faded. "When was the last time you did that?" Tomoyo asked as Sakura leaned her head on Meilin's shoulder. "Um...A couple of days ago." "The child is getting strong. You may have to bind its magic when it is born." "No." Sakura said suddenly sitting up. "I wont do that. That's like telling it that magic is bad. I'm not punishing my child for something they can't control." Sakura said protectively. "Talk about mood swings. That's the most she's said all night." Cerberus mumbled. "Hush." Sakura hissed. "Besides I need to talk to the both of you." Sakura said then she told them what happened earlier.

They were quite for awhile after threat when Yue spoke up. "Mistress we have been hiding something from you for a time. We thought it best, at least I did. I discussed it with Clow's reincarnate and he thought the same but I feel you should now know." Yue said then he told the story of Xiao Lang, Ying Fa and little Syaoran. Sakura was quite when he finished as she looked at the people around her. "Your all kidding right?" Sakura said with a soft laugh. "Sakura this is something not even I knew." Meilin said softly. "So, so your not joking?" She brought a hand to her head as she started to feel dizzy. The girls reached for their friend to steady her. "Careful." Tomoyo warned as Meilin and herself helped Sakura to lay down. "I guess this all makes since. The visions I have been having of the people getting killed, the fights with Clow, even the portrait. It makes since now." Sakura said everything coming together in her head. They were interrupted by a knock on the door. When Yue answered it Syaoran and Eriol walked in, "You girls have to be getting to bed you have a lot to do in the next couple of days." Eriol said putting an arm around Tomoyo. "We told her the story." Yue said to Eriol. "Well she had to find out sooner or later." Eriol then turned to Meilin and Tomoyo, "Come on ladies. I'll walk you to your rooms." They left the room with Yue and Cerberus following.

After they had left Syaoran turned to Sakura. "What?" Sakura asked smiling slightly. "Nothing. I'm just memorizing the way you look. I wont get to see you for a while." "Not again." Sakura wined. "Yep. Just a little longer." Syaoran said taking Sakura's hands in his. "Tomorrow I wont see you because we have to different things to get our selves ready for the wedding. And the Wedding day you will have your face covered with a veil when I can finally see you again." Syaoran explained. Sakura frowned. "You have to many traditions." Syaoran laughed. "Don't worry it's all almost over. I will get to have some fun on the wedding day though. I will have to prove my love for you and your bridesmaids." Syaoran said with a flourish of his hand. "Who are your bridesmaids anyway?" "Your sisters, Meilin, Tomoyo, Reylena, and Sonja." Sakura answered with a smile. "You don't want to make this easy for me do you?" Syaoran said with a laugh. "Call it pay back." Sakura said with a smile. Syaoran nodded, "Fine were even. Now Tomorrow you will be taken to a new room somewhere in the house. My groomsmen and I have to come find you and break in. So don't be frightened by the whole thing. I know Yue and Cerberus would be oh so happy to ripe me limb from limb and call it protection." Sakura laughed this time which made Syaoran smile more. "I will leave you now. See you in a couple of days." Syaoran said as he leaned over and kissed her then leaned down and placed a kiss on her stomach. "I will miss you, my loves." Sakura sighed and laid on her bed hugging her pillow to her as she fell asleep.

* * *

Alright Chapter 13 is out. The next capter is kinda long so it might take a couple of days but I'll get it up. Soon. Review Please!


	14. The Big Day Pt1

"I will miss you, my loves." Sakura sighed and laid on her bed hugging her pillow to her as she fell asleep.

* * *

"Hush before you wake her." Tomoyo scolded. "Isn't that why were here to wake her and get her ready?" Meilin asked. "The two of you stop or I will send you both out." Yulean said sternly. "I will have no fighting today. It is to important that we get Sakura ready." Sakura kept her eyes shut tight to the world around her trying to act asleep. As nervous as she was she didn't need people crowding her 24 hours before her wedding. She was hopping the well meaning people would leave her to sleep but there was no such luck. "Sakura, dear, time to wake." Yulean said in a soft voice. Sakura sighed and opened her eyes, "I've been awake the whole time." With a sigh Sakura sat up. "Good then we didn't wake you." Sonja said sitting on the end of the bed. Sakura gave the girl a playful glare, they had got more familiar around each other and were already close. "No to tell the truth Meilin woke me." Sakura shot another glare in her direction. "Tough love hun." Meilin said with a shrug. The room burst into laughter.

Yulean looked around at her family, Tomoyo, and Sakura. It was hard to think that they had only met a few months ago and already they were friends. "Girls." Yulean said calling attention back to her, "We have things to do. Sakura, dear, I need you to go wash up. Oh, and only red today, for good luck." Sakura nodded and started to walk to her bathroom. "One more thing Sakura," Sakura stopped mid way to the shower turning to look at her mother-in-law-to-be, "Who will your Maid-of-Honor be?" Sakura looked around at all her friend uncomfortable of choosing one over the others not wanting any of them to be angry about not being picked. "No one will be angry if you don't pick them." Sonja called noticing her discomfort. Sakura gave her a grateful look. "Sheiffa, will you be my Maid-of-Honor?" "It would be an honor." Sheiffa smiled and nodded. "Now go on." Yulean said shooing her away.

* * *

A little later Sakura walked out of the bathroom dressed in a simple outfit that was entirely red. Yulean walked up and looked her over. "Very good." She nodded. "Now Ying Fa today we teach you how to be wife and lady to a great house. You must be ready for your new duties." Taking her hand Yulean lead the younger girl to the middle of the room, and sitting her in a chair with two stools on both sides. Feimei lighted two candles, one a phoenix, the other a dragon. Sitting one on each stool the others gathered around her, "Sister we have advise for you. A young girl like yourself has to be ready to take on a huge task such as taking on female leadership of a clan." Sheiffa began with a smirk.

* * *

Syaoran stud on his balcony, he could hear the ladies next door fussing over Sakura and he felt sorry for her. She wasn't used to all the attention she was getting, but he could not do anything to help her. "Cousin you wake?" Syaoran turned to see Eriol leaning against his door. "The women wake you?" He asked with a smirk. Walking over to him Eriol put his arm around his younger cousin's shoulders leading him into the room, "Come on we need to get you ready then we have to go to the temples." Syaoran nodded seeing is brother-in-laws standing about his room. Syaoran sighed and grabbed his red robe from his closet, putting it on as he walked from the room the other men following.

* * *

Sakura looked around at all the ladies, even Reylena was starting to scare her. They were all laughing and joking about marriage. It turned out even Reylena was looking forward to her own betrothal coming soon after Sakura's wedding. "We will be staying with us tonight." Meilin said quietly from Sakura's shoulder. "All of us, that is except for Auntie. Tomorrow we will wake you before dawn. Sheiffa will do your hair, then we stay here until Syaoran and the others come. It will be fun don't worry." Meilin explained without anyone noticing. Sakura gave her a grateful smile and want on to listen to the chatter going on between the ladies.

* * *

_the next day_

Sakura woke early the next day, the others and her had been moved to another room on the other side of the house to a room set up specially for this day. The moon was still shining but there was hints of the dawn approaching. "Good your awake." Sakura quickly turned to the voice, seeing Sheiffa standing in the doorway. "I was about to wake you." Sheiffa took the younger girls hand and helping her up, "Come. I have your bath ready for you." Sheiffa said leading her into a connected bathroom. Sakura could smell fruits in the air. The only light came from candles. "I will leave so you can get in. When I return I will do your hair, then the others will help you dress." With that said Sheiffa turned and left the room. Sakura looked at the tub then slowly undressed and got in.

Sheiffa returned with a comb and brush on a red pillow. After sitting the pillow on a stand she walked over and opened a window so the moon light could filter in with the first rays of dawn. Walking over to the tub she sat on the floor with the comb and slowly started to brush Sakura's hair. "This old tradition. Usually it is forgotten but in this family all traditions are taken into account. Now relax. This will be the least stressful thing you do all day. Enjoy this time it is some of the last you will have as a single women." Sheiffa whispered. Sakura sighed and let the older women brush her hair while she soaked in the warm water. "This is called the hair dressing ritual. Every brush means something. Your hair is done in four long stokes each done with a different meaning. The first is the beginning to the end of your life with your husband. The second is for old age with your husband. The third is for many children, especially sons and grandsons. The fourth represents good fortune and a long marriage. All of this together symbolizes your adulthood." Sheiffa finished twisting Sakura's hair up into a bun.

By this time the sun was rising and the moon was gone. "Now Ying Fa we have to get you dressed and ready." Sheiffa held out a robe for Sakura. "Go into your room and change into your underthings behind the screen, tell us when you are ready and we'll start the next part of your day." Sheiffa explained with a smile. Sakura nodded and did as she was told.

* * *

Syaoran was awake to the shy lights of dawn, and the knocking on his door. With a sigh he stud knowing who it was. Opening the door Eriol stud along with Shin, Rei and Tai, who were Syaoran's three remaining brother-in-laws. "Cousin time for the big day are you ready? Word through the house is the ladies have been up since before the sun." Eriol said with a smirk. "I trust you know why were here." Tai said walking into the room. "Of course. Were is Kai?" Syaoran asked looking around for his nephew before closing his door behind Rei. "He will come when we send for him since he is to young to be here now." Tai, Kai's father answered. Syaoran stud in the middle of the room while Rei, who was Shieffa's husband, walked over and stud behind him. The other men walked brought over a silk robe, shoes, and a cap, all done in the Li colors. Syaoran changed his paints into white silk ones and when he stud again Rei pulled off the robe Syaoran had been wearing and Shin helped him put on the green and gold one. Then Tai helped him put on the green silk shoes. This outfit was made or him specially for this day. When the outfit was completely one Syaoran sat in front of the alter in his room in a kneeling position. "May it please the gods to bring good blessings on to this marriage." Syaoran said in a hushed voice. The others took places behind his also praying to the ancestors.

* * *

Sakura called out to the girls that she was ready and Reylena walked around the screen with the red wedding kimono draped over her arm. With Reylena's help Sakura dressed in the long heavy kimono. Then the they walked into the room so the others could see them. The other ladies were over with Sakura in seconds all busy with tasks. Meilin and Sonja were helping to pin on Sakura's headdress and veil that completely hid her face while the others worked to straiten and fix anything on the kimono. Soon there was a knock that pulled them all out of their stupor. "Would that be the warning for the grooms party?" Feimei asked looking around. "No it's not time yet." Sheiffa said nodding to her daughter who opened the door. Fujitaka and Touya watched as the ladies hurried on getting things ready. "What did you need Kinomoto-san?" Reylena asked softly. "We just wanted to see Sakura if that would be OK." Reylena nodded then she walked over and whispered something to her mother who nodded and the other ladies left going into an adjoining room to get other things ready leaving Sakura with her father and brother.

"Daddy what are you doing here? Isn't it early." Sakura said after she hugged them both. "Early Sakura. It's almost noon." Fujitaka said with a laugh. Then he looked his daughter over, "Your mother would be so happy." He said pulling her into another hug. "I know she is smiling from her place in heaven." "Daddy please." Sakura sounded like she was going to cry. "I know. I'll leave you know I know you have a lot to do." Fujitaka slowly left the room. Touya hung back. "If he does anything to you, anything, you give me a call and I'll be on the fist flight over here." Touya smiled down at his little sister. Sakura gave her brother a hug, "That wont be necessary." She whispered as they pulled apart. "It had better not be." Touya called leaving the room. As soon as both men had left the women were back on Sakura doing touch ups and primping.

* * *

Syaoran slowly stud from his place looking at the clock on the wall, it was noon. "Tai time to send for Kai. When he gets here we have to get going, It's time." Sayoran said to the man on his right. "Yes Xiao Lang." Tai rose from his place next to the younger man and walked to the door getting a servant. Then he came to Syaoran's side again. The other men stud one already holding a gold cap. "To finish this I give thee the blessings of this clan and the ancestors." Eriol said taking the cap and placing it on Syaoran's head. The other men bowed their heads to him. "Come in Kai." Syaoran called when there was a knock on the door. When the door open a boy about 12 stud waiting. He gave his elders a low bow. "I am honored Uncle Xiao Lang to be part you your wedding to Ying Fa." The boy said quietly. "The honor is mine that you and your father and uncles excepted to be here. Now everyone come we must go get my bride." Syaoran said with a smile leading them from the room and down the hall.

* * *

Ok chapter 14's done. The wedding is in the next chapter and Mavrick will be comming back. I hope everyone still likes the story. It will get better. Promise! Review Please!


	15. The Big Day Pt2

"Come in Kai." Syaoran called when there was a knock on the door. When the door open a boy about 12 stud waiting. He gave his elders a low bow. "I am honored Uncle Xiao Lang to be part you your wedding to Ying Fa." The boy said quietly. "The honor is mine that you and your father and uncles excepted to be here. Now everyone come we must go get my bride." Syaoran said with a smile leading them from the room and down the hall.

* * *

The girls rushed around now. A servant had just been sent running to tell them that the grooms party had started to look for them. Syaoran with the help of his grooms men would have to work to get Sakura to come out to them. "Quickly put Sakura into the last chamber." Sheiffa said going to the door. Tomoyo smile and led Sakura out of the room with Yue and Cerberus following. Reylina want with the two older women. Quickly the others sat around the room acting like nothing was going on. Suddenly the door burst open, Syaoran and the other men walked in. "We have come to collect the Card Mistress." Tai said looking around the room. The women stud blocking their path. "Before we give the young one up you have to impress us." Sheiffa said facing her brother. Syaoran walked up to his sister a smile plastered on his face. "I have brought money to for the exchange of the bride." He said waving one hand behind him. Kai walked up and handed each of the ladies a red envelope. "They are Li Shi. To show that I am able to care for my bride." Syaoran explained. 

Feimei smirked, "In this family money is not an issue, you know that dear brother." "We must be shore that you are able to protect our sister." Meilin added laughter flashing in her eyes. "Yes do us 20 push-ups." Fanfern said clapping. "And 10 sit-ups." Feimei added. The girls laughed at the face Syaoran made, but he did as they said. "Any thing more or can I have my bride?" Syaoran asked walking closer to the girls causing them to back closer to the door. "How well do you know our sister? We will each ask you a question if you answer correctly then you may pass." Sheiffa said softly. "Would you know perhaps what her departed mothers name was?" Sonja asked first a smile forming on her face. "Nadeshiko." Syaoran answered with out thinking twice. "What is her favorite color is?" Sheiffa asked. "Pink, or white depends on her mood for the day." "Her worst fear?" Fanfern pipped up. "Spirits." Syaoran said after a moment of thought thinking back to her childhood days as a Card Captor. "What was the first card the Mistress had?" Fruutie asked. "The first card she got was the Windy the first card she caught was the Fly." Feimei was next, "What was the hardest card to catch for the Mistress?" Syaoran's face got sad as he thought about that capture. She thought that she had lost him that time. "The Hope. Her own card of her own creation." Syaoran answered turning to Meilin she was last and would have the hardest question. "Xiao Lang, Our sister is special to us in many ways, my question is in what ways, to you, is she the most special?" "You are right she is special in many ways. I think her best aspect would be how simple she can be. She is so easy to make happy yet so hard to upset. She has an aura that pulls you to her and you can't help but be happy around her. But if you do make her angry she can pull a strength from that anger that is unthinkable. She can win any fight with that strength." When Syaoran finished Meilin nodded with tears in her eyes as she stepped aside to let him and the others pass into the next room.

Sitting before them in the room was not one women dressed in red but two and little Reylina sitting between them. Both women wore a long red veil that covered both their faces and hair so they could not be told apart. Neather moved both looked strait ahead. "Uncle, you know face your last test. This is mine. You have to choose between two brides. Find yours and you may continue. I hope you pass." Reylina said standing and walking back with the other women. Syaoran looked back at Reylina with a shocked expression then he turned back to the brides before him. Slowly Syaoran moved forward till he was standing right in front of the two women. The women were the same in every way except for the arua that surrounded them. One had an aura that wrapped around him as his sisters did the others called out to his. Syaoran reached out and took one woman's hand pulling her to her feet. "My bride." The other women stud pulling off her veil to show Tomoyo. "Wow. I'm surprised. I was worried that you would get us confused." Tomoyo walked over to the group taking Eriols hand. "How did you tell them apart?" Eriol asked. "Their auras." Syaoran answered simply. Sheiffa hurried forward pulling Sakura away from Syaoran. "We admit defeat. Go to the temple. We will bring your bride." Syaoran bowed deeply the other men following his lead, then they turned and left the room. Quickly Sheiffa clapped her hands and four men walked in with a sedan chair on their shoulders. "Ying Fa, we are here to escort you to the temple." Sakura was helped into the chair by the girls who made sure that the curtains were shut tight around her so on one could see. With Yue and Cerberus leading the way they walked out of the room.

* * *

Syaoran walked to the temple he had never seen so much red. The house was covered in it. Every one who hadn't wait to get Sakura was already at the temple and seated around the hall. Servants and family alike. As Syaoran walked to the front of the temple Yulean saw him and stud to greet hi,. Syaoran bowed first to the ancestors, Heaven, Earth, and the Kitchen God, Tsao-chun, then he bowed to his family. "My boy your father would be proud of you." Yulean said as she hugged her son. "I am happy to step down and give the leadership to you and Ying Fa." She whispered. "That wont be necessary Mama. You will always be important to this clan." Syaoran said giving his mother a light kiss on her cheek. "You have passed the bridesmaids tests?" "Yes, and you wont believe the test our Reylina came up with." Syaoran was interrupted by the bang of fireworks and the din of gongs, the bridal procession had arrived. Yulean took her seat as Syaoran knelt at the front of the room. Sakura's fanfare came up the steps as he kept his back to the door. 

Reylina and Kai were in the very front of the procession, between them they carried a roll of red silk. As they reached the temple the rolled out the silk all the way up to Syaoran, for the bride could not touch the ground as an unmarried women. Slowly the chair was carried into the hall and sat down. Sakura stepped out of the chair whit the help of two of them. Sheiffa and the other bridesmaids ran ahead of her dropping cherry blossom petals. Then they too took their seats. Sakura was lead to Syaoran by the elder who would be presiding over the ceremony.

During all of this Syaoran never turned to look at her. He felt her kneel next to him at the alter. The elder walked to the front of the room so he was behind the alter and he face the crowd. He took a platter with a gold jug, a gold cup, and a red plate with two sugar roosters on it from another elders and sat them on the alter. Pouring a little from the jug he held the cup high for everyone to see. "This cup demonstrates the grail that we have all came from. I ask the ancestors to bless those who drink from this cup and to bring many sons and grandsons into this family." He handed the cup to Syaoran who held it to Sakura. She lifted the veil just enough that she could sip a little of the liquid. Sakura then took the cup and held it as Syaoran took a sip. Once the cup was back on the table the elder offered the plate with the roosters to the couple next. Both took one of the sugar treats and held it to the others mouths, after both had taken the sugar treat the elder nodded. Syaoran and Sakura leaned forward and shared their first kiss in days. When they parted the families clapped their approval. The newlyweds stud and bowed first to each other then to their families, Heaven, and Earth to thank them for coming to the wedding.

Syaoran took Sakura's hand in his own and lead her owver to Yulean. "All you have to do now is give mother tea and we are finished." Sakura nodded and she received a cup of tea with red dates in it from a bowing servant. Yulean took the cup and slowly drank from it, fishing she smiled at Sakura and Syaoran. "My dear Ying Fa, welcome to the family." Yulean said handing her a red envelope. "Thank you for all your help." The girl once again smiled and bowed to her mother-in-law. Slowly Syaoran lead Sakura around the hall so they could receive blessings from the family and red envelopes. Then Sakura and Syaoran lead the way to the wedding feast.

* * *

Syaoran ans Sakura sat at a high table with Yue and Cerberus standing behind them. Sakura still wore her heavy red veil and headdress but wore a lighter kimono. This one green and gold to match Syaorans. "Lord Xiao Lang, Lady Ying Fa, may good blessings ran down upon your heads." One of Syaoran's cousins called. "Funny I had always thought Tomoyo and I would be here first." Said Eriol from behind them. Syaoran and Sakura stud to greet their family. As Sakura was giving Tomoyo a hug Eriol clapped Syaoran on the back. "Syaoran your mother wants you to finish the ceremony so we can get on to bed." Syaoran laughed and nodded. "Fine." With a clap of his hands a servant ran up with a tray with two glasses tied together with a red string and filled with a gold liquid. Sakura walked over to Syaoran who handed her a cup. The crowd watched as Syaoran lopped his arm with Sakura's and then they both drank deeply from the cups.When they sat the cups down the crowd clapped and cheered. "Now we are bonded by the cord of marriage may it never break." Syaoran called out to the crowd. 

Soon the family was starting to filter out of the hall and Syaoran and Sakura made their way down to the hall and down to Yulean. "Ah my son and his beautiful bride, we have set up the marriage bed in Xiao Lang's rooms. We will get you your own apartments within the next few weeks." Yulean said then bowed deeply to them. Soon Syaoran was leading his new wife down the halls of the house for their first night as husband and wife.

* * *

"Are you sure of this?" "No. Not certain. I just thought you would like to know. After all if it does happen it could be a bad amen." "You are right. I will bring this up to the Elders later if anything does evolve that way. Thank you, you are a true blessed son of your fathers." Mavrick walked out of the room with a smile on his face. He had set his plan in motion. If everything want the right way he would get his revenge. The Card Mistress and her Master would suffer as the did so long ago.

* * *

Hi everyone still reading this sorry for the late update. I've been really busy. I am typing up the next chapter now so it will be up soon. It is kinda short but then there are some long ones. After this next chapter the updating will be a lot faster because the last couple chapters are on my computer already. Thanks for reading! 

Story Advertising>>>>>>>Final Awakenings. It's not a Card Captor Sakura but still a good read. It's a sailor moon fiction. You can find it at www. moonlitrose. com/ moonlightmirage/ stefsm. html (Just without the spaces.) and has a sequal and it truely a very good fic! And only rated PG13 at the highest.


	16. Surprise! Pt2

He had set his plan in motion. If everything want the right way he would get his revenge. The Card Mistress and her Master would suffer as the did so long ago.

Sakura turned on her side to look into the smiling face of her husband. They laid in silence neither wanting to admit that their three days together were now over. "So are you ready to face the day?" Syaoran asked finally. "Course not." Sakura said cuddling up to him. "You know we have to, your family leaves today." "I know, that's one reason I don't want to go." Syaoran looked down at her small form. "The other?" "I don't want to leave you." Syaoran sighed he also felt the same way. " It's just breakfast, then a few things that we have to do separately then you can come see me when ever you like." "Fine." Sakura let the sigh pass her lips as she sat up pulling the blanket with her. "I had better get dressed so we wont be late." She had just stud when Syaoran caught her arm. "Wait. I want to say good morning." Setting back down Sakura moved the blankets so Syaoran could see her stomach. "Already a month and a half. You hardly notice, unless you look for something." Syaoran said running his hand over her skin. Sakura giggled. "A little ticklish I see. I'll take advantage of that later." Syaoran said with a smirk. Sakura gave him a playful glare and want on to the bathroom.

* * *

Yulean sat at the head of the table and watched her family. They were all excited to see the newlyweds. She herself had missed her son and Daughter-in-law along with the laughter that seemed to follow them. When the door at the front of the room opened to show the couple Yulean couldn't help but smile as everyone clapped for them. "Xiao Lang I have missed you son." Yulean greeted standing and hugging the young man. "Mama. How are you?" "Fine my dear." Yulean answered turning to Sakura. "My dear Ying Fa, I trust your confinement was comfortable?" "Yes Yulean-san." "Mother please my dear. Now sit and break your fast." Syaoran and Sakura took the two empty seats next to Yuleans.

As the family eat and chatted Yulean watched as her son fixed Sakura a plate as she talked with Tomoyo. When she had turned to make her plate and noticed that it was already sitting in front of her she flashed a smile at her husband. Syaoran leaned over and gave her a light kiss then want on to his own meal. Sakura had blushed at the public show of affection as the sisters down the table cooed in delight. Yulean's attention focused once again on the girl, something was different she just couldn't say what.

Once Yulean finished her own meal she looked around her table most of the guests were already finished their own meals and were waiting to see what was going to happen next. "Ying Fa." Yulean called down the table catching every ones attention. Quickly Sakura turned to her mother-in-law. "Yes mother?" "Dear would you like to join me in my own rooms to discuss where you and Xiao Lang would like your rooms moved to?" "I think that would be fine." Sakura answered looking at Syaoran for approval. Syaoran nodded with a smile and turned back to Eriol and continued his conversation. "Good." Yulean said standing as Sakura did. At once all the conversations at the table stopped as everyone looked again towards the two most important women in the clan. "Ladies would you like to join Lady Ying Fa and I back in my rooms before the day starts?" All the ladies at the table stud and walked over to Sakura and Yulean as they lead the way to Yulean's rooms. Yue and Cerberus followed with a nod to Syaoran.

* * *

Syaoran watched his wife go with the entourage of his sisters, cousins, aunt, friend, and niece. He heard a chuckle from beside him. "What?" Syaoran asked turning to Eriol. "Can't even let her go. Miss her already do you cousin?" Eriol teased. "Three days alone with the women you love comes with a price. You will soon find that out Eriol. You'll see when you and Tomoyo are married." Eriol nodded. "Oh I know, and I look forward to it." Syaoran chuckled, "Come on we'll talk more in my office." Both men left the table, the other guests watching them go. No one noticed the servant hurry out of the room in a huff.

* * *

Mavrik heaved the try down on the counter getting looks from the other workers. He quickly picked it back up. "Slipped. Just slipped." He said to the nearest to him. They all turned and want back to work, the room much quieter then it had been. She infuriated him. He had to have something to tell his master something that could prove his allegations against the Card Mistress. They had said nothing to help him. "Hey, you there, get back to work. Your putting us behind!" Mavrick looked up to see one of the superior workers glaring at him then hurried to get back to work, all he needed right now was to be reported.

* * *

Sakura sat in a chair so she could see all of the room. Around the room sat members of the Li family. Yulean next to her looking out over her family. Tomoyo sat across from her talking quietly with Eriol's mother. A few servants who weren't on duty yet were invited in to relax with the family. Reylina in fact was across the room playing a game of cards with a pretty little girl servant as if they were family. Sakura couldn't help the little smile that appeared on her face. Suddenly it became sad again, her father and brother had just came to say good bye to her. They had to get back home for work and school. Cerberus noticed and rubbed his head against her arm in a comforting way. She looked up at both of her friends. They stud on either side of her chair. Captured in her own thoughts she was surprised when she heard Yulean speak to her, "Ying Fa. Did you hear me?" "Sorry, I didn't." Yulean smiled gently, "I asked were you would like Xiao Lang's and your rooms to be." Mother, please, Xiao Lang and I are fine in the rooms we have. You needn't go through the trouble of getting us other rooms." Eriol's mother looked toward Yulean with a smile. "I understand dear, but my son's room is built for a young single man. It is no place for a man and his wife to live. Especially when children arrive." Yulean said softly. Sakura sighed. "Fine. Do you think that we could have rooms with a nursery attached."

The room that had been just filled with chatter suddenly got quiet. Sakura felt Cerberus tense slightly. "Why ever is that dear? Should we be expecting a baby already?" Yulean asked with a smile. "Have you used your cards to see if you conceived?" Eriol's mother asked making Sakura blush. "No. I don't know if anything has happened. If Heaven allow it I hope so soon. It is just that we want the children to be near us." Sakura covered. Yulean nodded and the room was suddenly filled with chatter once again. "We will see what we can do about your request. For now though, Ladies, it is time for our days to start and the children to get to classes." Yulean announced. The ladies around the room stud to go get their children from the nursery or Governesses and to take them off to their tutors. "Ying Fa, stay behind if you will." Yulean said as the girl want to leave.

Once they have all left Yulean turned back to Sakura, "Did you need something mother?" "I was just going to tell you that your first big celebration that you will have to plan is next month. Xiao Lang's birthday. I of course will be glad to help you if you need it." Sakura gave her mother-in-law a grateful smile and with a bow she left the room, Cerberus and Yue following.

* * *

Sakura walked into Syaoran's office to see that there were people already there. She was about to turn back when one of Syaoran's brother-in-laws saw her, "Lady Ying Fa. You have come to grace us with your beauty." Everyone in the room turned to look at her. They smiled and bowed. Sakura saw that some of the elders did so rather reluctantly. The men moved to make a path for her so that she could get to Syaoran who stud at the front of the room behind his desk. When he saw her his face lit up, from angry and frustrated to a smile as he stud to greet her. "Wife. Shin is right you bring a great gift to us." He said holding out his arms for her. After a quick hug he helped her into the chair that he had recently been using. The group of elders that were reluctant to bow to Sakura now looked on with a frown. When Syaoran let her take the seat of power in front of the clan he had gave her power over them equal to his own. Even so the meeting seemed to go on more calmly now that she was in it. A few of the times she had caught sight of Eriol, who was standing at the back of the group. He made a face at her and she was hardly able to contain her laughter. The whole time Cerberus and Yue stud behind her to remind everyone of her position of Card Mistress.

Finally the meeting ended and the men left the room bowing respectfully to Syaoran, soon only Eriol remained. "Eriol, one of these days your going to get me into trouble." Sakura burst out once the door was shut. "What ever do you mean my Lady?" Eriol said with a mock bow. "What I mean, is making faces at me for the past hour." "Oh that, well you looked board." Eriol said with a smirk. Syaoran chuckled at his wife and cousin. "Some times I wonder if you are really Clow's incarnation." Syaoran said still smiling. "I wonder that to." Eriol said putting his hands behind his back. With a smile Syaoran turned to his wife. "What did you need?" "I just wanted to talk to you for a while." Syaoran nodded and turned to Eriol, "Could you give us a few minutes, then I'll come find you." Eriol smirked. "Oh I get it. Didn't have enough in the last three days so you need to have a little naughty fun in the office. I get it." Eriol said leaving the room, his laughter being heard going down the hall, leaving a very red Sakura behind.

Syaoran shut the door and turned to his wife. "Yes?" "Your mother wants me to plan your birthday next month. Why don't we tell them then?" "We could. I could act surprised." Syaoran answered thinking it over. "That's what I mean. That way the whole clan will know in one go." Syaoran nodded, "Sounds good. Now go find Tomoyo and get yourself into some kind of trouble. I have some papers to look at." Sakura smiled and left the room with Yue and Cerberus in tow.

* * *

I am so sorry that this took so long. I have been really busy with school. I hope somebody isstill reading this. Any who, Im writing the next chapter now. It should be up tomorrow. As well as the next few chapters after that! Promise! 


	17. Surprise! Pt3

"That's what I mean. That way the whole clan will know in one go." Syaoran nodded, "Sounds good. Now go find Tomoyo and get yourself into some kind of trouble. I have some papers to look at." Sakura smiled and left the room with Yue and Cerberus in tow.

Sorry I have been so long. School caught up with me and exams are coming. I'll be finished school in two weeks so I will be able to write more.

* * *

Sakura woke up to the sun shinning through the window that was opened. She looked around the room it was beautiful. With different shade of white and green it suited both of them. The bed was large canopy style with heavy dark green hangings that could be closed for privacy. Around the room stud vases filled with Sakura blossoms and Poeny flowers. To one side of the room was a door that lead to the nursery that had caused such a stir with the family. It in it's self was huge. Then against one of the other walls stud book selves filled to the max with spell books of all kinds. Along another wall sat a vanity and two dressers, along with a walk way to the bathroom that they shared. Between the book selves there was another door that lead out to a setting room.

This room was painted with whites and pinks. It held a few chairs and sofas. It was meant as a gathering room for Sakura if she wanted to invite the family back to her rooms in the morning. On either side of these rooms were doors that lead to private offices for them both. In the sitting room Sakura a huge portrait of Clow Reed hung. In her office she had the portrait of Sakura Reed. Even further past the sitting room was a smaller room that people waited in when they wanted to see Sakura or Syaoran.

Only one thing could make to this room any better, her husband by her in this big bed that they had shared since his mother gave these rooms to them. She had said then that they were a late wedding gift from the family. He had told her yesterday though that he would not be here when she woke. He had to be at the family temple at dawn to pray and ask for another good year from the ancestors. She would see him latter tonight at the party but for now she had to get ready. She had a busy day ahead of her.

Sakura walked out of her bathroom dressed and ready for the day. The first thing that she noticed was that Yue and Cerberus were in the room. The last few days they had opted to stay out in the sitting room to give her and Syaoran privacy. "Hey guys. Did you sleep good?" She asked with a smile. "Yes Mistress." Both answered. Sakura looked up at Yue, "See what you did. Now you have him doing it." Yue smirked but said nothing. "So, how do I look?" She asked spinning around for them. She wore a green and white outfit, one of the dressy type of fighting outfits that she had become partial to. Her hair was done up in a pair of gold chopsticks that were given to her on her wedding day. "If you mean how will the brat like you in it, I'd say he'd like anything you war." Cerberus said with a smile. "Well, are you ready? Yulean wants me in the ballroom to finish getting ready for tonight. Sakura said starting out of the room. "Mistress. You haven't put your shields up yet." Yue called. Sakura turned and looked at her two long time friends, "I know."

Lights lit up the room as the crowds talked and danced. The Li family and friends were all there. Both servants and family. Yulean made her way through the crowd talking and mingling. Everyone waited for the arrival of the Lord Xiao Lang and his wife. When the door opened at the top of the steps every head turned and the room got quiet. "Announcing the Lord Xiao Lang, Master of the Li clan and Master of the Clow." Syaoran made his way down the steps, everyone bowed. Yulean meet her son at the bottom of the steps. "My son, are you well?" Yulean asked taking his arm. "Yes Mama. Are you?" "Of course, my son." Yulean answered leading him over to the high table at the front of the room. As they want people along the way wished Syaoran a happy birthday and many more to come. Once they were settled Yulean turned to Syaoran, "Xiao Lang, you and Ying Fa are not quarreling I hope." Yulean asked. "No Mama." Syaoran was surprised and spoke harshly. The room got quiet as people looked up at them. Yulean quickly bowed her head. "I'm sorry I have upset you my son. I was only asking out of concern." Yulean said in barley a whisper. "Mama, I'm not angry. I'm sorry I should not have yelled. But no, Sakura and I are not fighting. She is just late. Last I spoke to her she was not feeling well." Syaoran said as Eriol and Tomoyo arrived.

"What was that about?" Eriol asked taking his seat next to Syaoran, Tomoyo next to him. "A misunderstanding." Syaoran said not looking at Eriol but scanning the crowd. Syaoran was surprised to see Cerberus and Yue walking over to him without Sakura. When they arrived at the table Syaoran stud. "Where's Sakura." "The Mistress is coming." Cerberus answered as they want to stand behind Syaoran, who slowly sat down. "Announcing the arrival of the Lady Ying Fa, Lady of the Li House, and Mistress of the Clow." Everyone looked up at the women who appeared at the top of the steps a smile on her face. Slowly Sakura made her way down and up to the table where here family sat. Syaoran stud to meet her.

"You had me worried." Syaoran said as he hugged her. "I'm sorry husband, I have had a hard evening." Sakura said with a small smile. Syaoran lead her up to the table as Yue pulled out her chair for her. Once they were sitting Yulean stud, "Everyone now that my daughter is here we can begin." People lined up to give Syaoran his gifts. Yulean and his sisters gave Syaoran his gifts first and it want back according to rank in the family. All except for Sakura. She remained seated until Syaoran returned to the table after giving his nieces and nephews his blessings. People were starting to look up at her expectantly. "Thank you for your thoughts and well wishes, family and friends. Now lets have fun and dance." Syaoran said taking his seat. Sakura suddenly stud and walked out to the middle of the room.

The room seemed to watch her go. All wondering what she was going to do. "Husband I have not yet given you my gift. Please come down so I can." Syaoran walked down to her the rest of the room looking on in confusion. Everyone saw that she held nothing. Perhaps the gift was to big for her to bring out herself. Slowly Sakura started to walk around him. "My husband, on this day of days you are said to get smarter, as you have now had a whole year of learning. So I have a challenge for you. You must guess what I have to give to you." Sakura said smirking. "Alright my wife, my first question, is it something of great size?" "Great size you ask, well let me think, yes and no. Big in its importance but no it is very small." Syaoran nodded. "Is it something that you have with you now?" "Yes. It is small enough for me to hide on my person." Syaoran pretending to be as confused as everyone else was. "Is it something that I have wanted?" "My husband, I am very sure that you have wanted the gift that I have for you." Syaoran thought her answers over. "Something small, but of big importance, something small enough that you have on you but no eyes are able to see, something that I have wanted. My love I have no idea. Family," Syaoran said turning to the people in the room, "Help me discover this gift." Soon everyone in the room was calling something out to Syaoran. Syaoran raised his hands for quiet after a few seconds. "Are any of those correct guesses, my dear?" "No Syaoran. Your gift lies here, with me." Sakura said taking his hand and putting it on her tummy.

The room was in a shocked state. No one moved or said anything. A small smile played across Syaoran's face. "Congratulations Xiao Lang. Your wife is a very clever one." Eriol yelled from the head table. At once the hall was filled with people shouting their congratulations and well wishes on the young couple. After a few minutes Syaoran called for silence, "Please friends make way so my wife can rest." As soon as he said this the crowd parted to let the couple through. When they got to the table Yulean stud tears coming down her face. She hugged Sakura then Syaoran. "Please, my daughter, take my chair." Yulean offered, Sakura tried to deny it but Yulean would have none of it. "Please, it is of no use to me, an old women, but you, a flowering young women, you need such comforts." She said making Sakura take the chair.

* * *

Mavrick took the tray form the other server and walked into the kitchen. He throw the tray on the counter get in a few looks from some of the near by servants. Ignoring them he turned back to the door where he could still see them. They thought that they had the perfect plan, they had it all planed out, so no one could tell that they were lying. Little did they know that rumors had been circulating because of him. They would not have another happy ending. Never again. Never. Again.

* * *

Sakura sat at the table her head resting on her hands. She was board and had no one to talk to. Eriol and Tomoyo had long ago want to bed, along with Yulean and Meilin. The children sent to bed long before even that. In fact she was the only female left in the room. All others were men of the council or younger single cousins of Syaoran. Syaoran looked over at his wife, he leaned close to her, "Love, are you tired?" "A little." "Are you ready to leave?" "If you are dear." Sakura said with a sigh. "I don't want to ruin your night." "Of course not I have been trying to think up an excuse to get out of here since before mother turned in." Syaoran said with a laugh and standing. Yue came over and pulled out Sakura's chair as Cerberus helped her stand. "Gentlemen, I thank you for coming, for your gifts, and your good blessings, but as you can see my dearest wife is tired and I must see her of to bed. So I bid you goodnight." Syaoran said to the crowd.

* * *

Mavrick stud in the back of the room watching for them to leave. Finlay they decided to go. He had to go and report all of tonight to his master. He smirked, this would be a meeting that was in his favor. Leaving through the servants exit he thought no one had seen him go.

* * *

Yue turned to Cerberus, "Did you see that?" "Yes." "What do you think he is up to?" Yue asked glaring in the direction. "I could feel magic coming from him." Yue said turning back to his companion. "So. Almost everyone in this place has magic. Even the house." Yue turned his glare to the other beast. "I felt it from him. I know I did." "Fine I will watch for it." Both turned ahead and looked at their master and mistress. Sakura was leaning heavily on Syaoran. This was really putting a strain on her. Neither said anything but followed the couple out.

* * *

Mavrick pushed open a door that lead to a very smoky room. "Master, I have come to report to you." He called in through the smoke. "Come in Mavrick, so I can see you better." A disembodied voice said through the smoke. Mavrick moved forward until he could see a very old man, smoking a pipe. This man had more influence in the clan then most. He was one of the most respected elders, the next in line to be exact. "Mavrick, you have been my eyes and ears at many of the festivals that this family has recently taken part in. You have told me many useful things but not how to use them or given me opportunities to use them. Please tell me tonight that you have some better news." "My Lord, you have seen a very splendid party indeed. I have news that under different circumstances would be the best for this clan." Mavrick said with a bow. "Then speak it my boy." The man said taking another drag on his pipe. "The Lady Ying Fa has given Master Xiao Lang the most interesting gift. A child my Lord." The old man sat quiet for a few minutes. "Well that is very interesting. It seems your information has been true. I will have to think of a way to use it towards our advantages. I will bring it up in the next council meeting. But Marick a question, are you sure your information is correct? If it is not the penalty for such slander against such high members of this family is treason and it will fall upon both our shoulders. Are you willing to take that risk?" "Of course My Lord. Any thing to help our clan." Mavrick said still not rising from his bow. "Good. Now go. Bring me back any other information that you may receive on the wench or her little, shall we say, seedling." The man waved him out of the room. Mavrick backed out of the room quickly with a smirk on his face. If everything want right the pain he had giving Ying Fa in her past life would become her present.

* * *

Hey I promised that I would get this chappie up today. The next will be up ASAP! 


	18. Welcome Young Master

Syaoran gave her a kiss. "Go on get into bed I have a little work to do then I will join you." Sakura nodded and walked into the bathroom to change. When she walked out she almost collapsed in the bed out of exhaustion.

Starting Chappie 18. This is getting to be a long story.

* * *

The day started like any other for Sakura she woke and dressed Syaoran with her. They left the room together and want on to the family breakfast. Then she left with the ladies to go on to Yulean's rooms to talk until the children had to go on to their classes. After they had left Sakura want on to do what ever she had to do for the day. This though wasn't very much because everyone seemed to think that she was made of glass, and if she even sat down by herself then she would break. It was this time, on one of those usual mornings, when Sakura was sitting in Yulean's room that the day started to get weird.

Sakura sat next to Yulean at the front of the room. Women sat all over the room along with their children. Sakura was quite this morning her hand resting on her small tummy. The baby moved every so often. She wasn't in any pain but it felt weird. Suddenly the door burst open. Yue and Cerberus got in front of the two women protectively as the others screamed and scrambled out of the way. "Guys, come back. It's just Lina." Sakura said softly. The girl had been missing most of the morning. She was taken away from breakfast this morning by her mother, both Ming and Shieffa were taken with her. Cerberus and Yue both backed down and want back to their places behind Sakura and Yulean. "Reylina Li! You know better then to burst in to a room like that. Especially not your Grandmothers, it's not lady like and what would have happened if you had frightened you aunt." Fanfern scolded her niece. Reylina couldn't help but smile as she ran to her aunt and grandmother. "Grandmother. Auntie Sakura. You wont believe what has happened." Sakura and Yulean looked past Reylina to Shieffa who was smiling from her place at the back of the room. "What dear?" Yulean asked softly. "Mother has found me a husband! One in the Emperor's own family." The girl said with excitement. Yulean again looked up at her eldest daughter in surprise. "Is this true?" "Yes. Aunt Ming set it up herself. Lina is to be married when she turns 15." Shieffa said happily for her daughter. Yulean pulled the younger girl up in a hug. "This is fantastic my dear. You have the Gods smiling on you." Yulean gently released the girl to look at her better. "Thank you Grandma." Reylina looked over to Sakura who held her arms out to the girl. "This is truly wonderful." She whispered. Reylina smiled as she was released and bowed to the two older ladies then want to set next to her mother.

After much excited talking Yulean turned to the other women. "Ladies, I know we are all excited about this announcement but we have things to do on this day and those things can't be ignored." Yulean said as the other women quieted. Yulean stud to help Sakura up out of her chair. Nodding to her mother-in-law Sakura started out of the room, with Yue and Cerberus behind her. She was almost out the door when she started to feel weird. The baby was moving in weird ways all morning but this time it just felt...different. She stopped in her tracks, swaying a little and putting a hand on her stomach as if to calm the child inside. Yue put an arm around her to steady her in case she fell. "Are you alright Mistress?" Everyone in the room had their eyes on her. Yulean was at her side in a second. "Ying Fa, is something the matter." "No. No, I'm fine the baby is just moving around a lot today." Sakura said softly in hardly a whisper. "Come on. Yue. Kero. I want to go for a walk." Yue and Cerberus followed her out without question, the only thing everyone else could do is watch, as she left the room, the heir of the Li clan with her.

* * *

Sakura walked outside with her guardians following at a close distance. Sakura walked slowly with her hand on her stomach not saying word. "Sakura is something wrong with the young one?" Cerberus asked gently walking up to be in step with her. Sakura didn't answer she was in her own world. "Sakura?" Cerberus tried again. Sakura jerked as if she just noticed he was there and looked down at him. Cerberus was surprised at first the eyes looking back at him weren't her normal warm, happy green they were glazed over and faraway. "Kero?" Sakura said so quietly that he could barley hear. "Yes?" "Get Syaoran." Suddenly she collapsed to her knees, tears rolling down her face. "What is it?" Yue asked taking a hold of her. Sakura cried clutching at her stomach. "The baby! Something is happening." She was now leaning heavily on Yue unable to hold her own weight. Yue lifted her up and hurried into the house. "Cerberus go get the Master!" He called over his shoulder.

* * *

Neither noticed the shadow shift then run into the house in the opposite direction. His gray eyes flashing with happiness. Lets see how they talk themselves out of this.

* * *

Yue arrived in the room and carefully put Sakura on the bed and want to get more pillows to make her comfortable. "Wait. Yue, please don't leave." She cried still clutching at her stomach. "Mistress, I just need to go get some more pillows to make you comfortable." Again Yue turned to try to leave. "I'm scared." Yue turned back to her. She must have been horrified, her voice was hardly a squeak at this point. "I won't be long. I'm just going into the next room. I'll be right back." Sakura looked at him then nodded silently, her eyes shut tight as another pain shot through her. Yue quickly left the room before she changed her mind and called him back.

* * *

Cerberus flew through the halls knocking people over as he want. He busted into Syaoran's office scattering people everywhere. Syaoran stud from his place and looked expectantly at the beast. Eriol pouched his way up to Cerberus and looked at him questionably. "Master Syaoran. The Mistress, something has happened. The baby...is...paining her." The room moved at once as all turned to look at Syaoran. Syaoran visibly paled. Eriol turned back to Cerberus, "It is to early yet." "She collapsed in the guardian." Cerberus said carefully. Syaoran pushed his way to the front of the room and out the door. "Get my mother." He called as her ran to their room. Eriol turned to Cerberus and watched him fly from the room. "Well I guess we had better get the the Temple to pray for the Lady's safe recovery." Eriol lead the way from the room.

* * *

Cerberus flew ahead to Yulean's apartment. She was sitting at her desk with her cards out as he came in. At first she was shocked at the rude way that she was called but she was over it in a second. "Ying Fa?" Cerberus nodded. "Fine, you get back there, make her comfortable. I'll get the other ladies." Cerberus flew into the room just as Tomoyo was running in.

* * *

Syaoran ran into the room and he heard a yell from the furthest chamber. He immediately recognized it as his wives. Running in he saw Yue standing by the bed trying to comfort the crying and frightened girl. "Sakura, Love, I'm here." Syaoran said as he came to the bed. Sakura looked his way through half lidded eyes. "Syaoran." She said weakly. "Yes?" Yue stepped back from them. "Thank Yue.He stayed with me. He carried me here. I was afraid." Sakura said weakly. "Yes, I know. Mama and the others are on their way. You will be fine soon." Syaoran said trying to relax her. He reached over and pushed some of her hair out of her face.

The door opened behind Syaoran and Tomoyo ran in. "Syaoran. Aunt Yulean and the others are coming." Eriol called through the door not wanting to come in, not knowing what shape Sakura was in. "Sakura. How are you doing?" Tomoyo asked once she got to the bed. "Great. Seems like I'm having a kid." Sakura said sarcastically shutting her eyes again as she felt the pain coming on. Tomoyo looked over at Syaoran, who was as pale as a ghost. "You'll have to leave." "I know. I'm going. Sakura I'll be back soon. I promise." Syaoran said then kissed her softly on her head and left the room. As he did Fanfern, Shieffa, Sonja, and Meilin. "We can help, Mama and our sisters are keeping every one away. Shieffa explained. Meilin turned to Sakura, "How far apart are her pains?" "About ten minutes." Tomoyo answered brushing some of Sakura's already sweaty hair out of her face. "Here. Try to sit up." Tomoyo pulled out her own hair tie and quickly pulled her cousins hair up into a messy bun to keep it back. "There that's better." She said as Fanfern came over with a cold towel. Tomoyo took it and started to wipe down her face.

* * *

Mavrick walked quickly through the hall getting to his Masters office at a brisk pace. Everyone else in the house even the children were running out of classes, work and other rooms to get to the Masters and Mistress's room to see the birth of the next heir. When he walked in the old man was waiting. "Mavrick why is the house in so much unrest?" "Ying Fa has went into an early labor." Mavrick said smirking. "Really now. Well I guess you were right. We have a better chance to get our way if this child is a girl. But this could also prove against us. Go stand waiting. When you find out what the It is then come back to me to report." The old man commanded. Mavrick nodded and hurried form the room and following the crowds to the Mistress's room to find out what everyone else wanted to know.

* * *

"Sakura, dear, I need you to set up. We need to get you changed so you can have this baby easier." Sakura nodded as Meilin and Sonja helped her sit up. The women changed her into a plain white slip that they could easily move her in. Then they propped her up on pillows so she was sitting up slightly. "Fanfern, get the drink for her." Shieffa commanded her sister as she got more blankets. Fanfern want to the door, opening it only enough to stick her head out. "Reylina, go down to the kitchens and get a drink of Chamomile and Ginseng." The sound of someone running was heard and then Fanfern shut the door tightly again. "How does she look?" Fanfern asked quietly. "It will be a long labor." Shieffa said with a sigh. "Sakura, relax you will be here for a while." Sonja said softly. Sakura nodded. "Make sure she is wrapped up so she wont catch cold." Shieffa said leaving the room to go inform everyone what was going on.

* * *

Shieffa walked into the temple, after a while this is where Yulean moved the clan so that it would be quiet in the birthing room. Everyone was on their knees praying, either for the safe delivery of the new heir or for Sakura's safe return to her place at Xiao Lang's side. When Syaoran noticed that she was standing at the door he got to his feet. Everyone else remained praying as he walked over to her. "How is she?" "She's doing fine. Asleep in fact. As of now we have nothing to worry about. Fanfern and I say it's a good amen that this child choose to come early. I means the babe is strong." Syaoran nodded. "Thanks for the news. Please come back if there is any change." Shieffa nodded and turned to leave but Syaoran caught her arm. "Please don't let anything happen to them. I don't know what I would do if I lost them now." Syaoran looked up at his eldest sister with pleading eyes. She smiled and nodded. "I would watch her like I would one of my children." Syaoran sighed and walked back to his place at the front of the room next to his mother. Yulean didn't even look up at him as he sat back down.

Shieffa hurried back to the room, Yue and Cerberus gave her a nod as she passed them. The room was still quiet as Sakura slept. The ladies got things ready for when Sakura woke. Suddenly Sakura began to toss and turn. "Guys she's waking." Sonja called. "What ever Reylina gave me I need more of it." Sakura moaned waking up fulling and cringing from pain. Tomoyo walked over smiling sweetly, "Sorry sweety. You have to get through this now." Sakura glared at her cousin gritting her teeth, to get through another contraction. "That's less then two minutes apart." Fanfern said as she hurried by with more towels. The women pulled the blankets off the bed so they wouldn't get in the way. "Get ready Sakura." Shieffa said from the foot of the bed. Meilin hurried to the girls side and took up Sakura's hand in hers, Tomoyo at her other side. "She needs to sit up more." Shieffa said quickly. Sonja climbed on to the bed and got behind Sakura holding her shoulders up. "That better?" "Ya. Sakura I need you to push down at the next contraction." Shieffa commanded. Sakura nodded, hers eyes shut tight. "Alright that was good Sakura." Fanfern sat at the top of the bed wiping the girls forehead with a cloth. "Remember Sakura to breath. Deep breaths." Fanfern coached. Sakura nodded and pushed again. "Good girl Sakura. Your almost there. A few more times and you'll be done." Sakura gave one last push and fell back heavily against Sonja. "I can't do it anymore." She said weakly. "Come on Sakura one more time and you'll be done." "I can't. I'm to tired." Sakura said closing her eyes as she gave up. Tomoyo looked at he cousin with fear in her eyes. "Sakura. Listen to me. Sit up and do this one last time. Then you will have your baby. You can rest then. Think of how prod everyone will be. Think of Syaoran, he will be here soon, and will see you holding his child in your arms. Think of your baby." Sakura's eyes slowly opened. "Alright." Shieffa smiled up at Tomoyo, then turned back to Sakura. One last time Sakura bared down, she gave every last ounce of her strength and pushed as hard as she could. She felt something move in her lower body then a cry cut through the air. She fell back on Sonja exhausted.

Shieffa took the child away to the bathroom and cleaned it up. When she walked back into the room she was smiling ear to ear. "Sakura you gave Syaoran and the clan a beautiful baby boy." Sakura cried with happiness as Shieffa laid the child in her arms. Sakura looked at her son with a smile. "My baby. My little boy." She whispered to the child. Tomoyo and Meilin sat at her sides smiling softly. Sonja carefully moved from behind Sakura to look at the baby better, "Oh Sakura." She gasped, "He is beautiful." Fanfern and Shieffa nodded as they looked on. "Shall we go tell Syaoran now?" Fanfern asked. "Yes. Please, tell him of his son." Sakura said not looking up from her child.


	19. A Son!

"Sakura you gave Syaroan and the clan a beautiful baby boy." Sakura cried with happiness. Shieffa layed the child in Sakura's arms as she looked down at her son with pride. "My beautiful baby boy." She wispered to the sleeping child. "He is beautiful Sakura." Sonja said. "Shall we go tell Syaoran now?" Fanfern asked Sakura. "Yes. Please. Tell him of his son." Sakura said not looking up from her child.

The things in this chappie with the whole traditions are all things I found on the internet that chinese people do for the birth of a child. So I will try to stay as close to the truth as I can.

* * *

Fanfern walked quickly through the halls to the temple. When she walked in she coughed lightly to get every ones attenchion. The room all turned to look at her. Syaoran and Yulean stud and looked at her. "Xiao Lang I have the privlage to announce that Lady Ying Fa has given you a healthy son." Syaoran felt his face light up with a smile. "Thank every god above. They have blessed me with a son." Syaoran yelled. Yulean hugged her son, "Im happy for you my son." Syaoran smiled and spun his mother around. "I have a son." He said happily. Then he stopped. "How is Sakura?" "She is tired but well, the boy took her strength, she will be fine though." Fanfern said happily. "Everyone pray with me to give thanks for a son." Syaoran said turning back to the wall of ancesters and dropping to his knees.

* * *

Mavrick frowned and walked from the room unnoticed. This made things harder. A son would be valued above a daughter. His master would have a hard time convincing them that they had to get rid of the child. They may over look it just because the child was a boy. Mavrick walked into the room. "Master. Ying Fa has had the child." Mavrick said dropping to the floor. "And?" "It is a son. They have just announced it to the clan." "Well it seems that the story is indeed happening again. We will have a hard time convincing the others that this child should be gotten rid of." "My thoughts exactly my lord." Mavrick said not looking up. "Come Mavrick, help me up and to the temple. We must show the ancesters that we appreaciate them giving us this _heir _that they have blessed us with." The man stud as Mavrick did, carefully they made their way to the temple.

* * *

Sakura looked down at her boy. He was so tiny. His small hands wrapped into small fists. She smiled, he would be a fighter like his father. He had dark hair, he would have her mother's hair or maybe it was Yulean's hair, they would have to wait and see. She still hadn't seen his eyes to tell if he would have brown eyes like his father, bright green eyes like her, or her fathers gray eyes. He was fair skined, he must have got that from her. Tomoyo hadn't left her side yet. "He is beautiful." She said as she gentally brushed her hand over his head. Sakura nodded. Meilin smiled at the mother and child. "Sakura. Sonja, Shieffa and I have to leave. We aren't allowed to see you again until you show him to the rest of the clan." Shieffa nodded. "To tell the truth Tomoyo isn't even supposed to be in here. She will have to leave to. Syaoran will come see him then he will have to leave. You will be alone for three days,after three days mother will come in to help you give the child a bath. Then you must stay in here for a month. After a month of confinement then you are able to come out to present him. Until then you have to stay in here." Sakura nodded. Nothing mattered to her right now except for her child, her son.

The women left the room as they did Syaoran walked in. "Am I able to see him?" "Yes but then you know the rules." Shieffa answered without stopping. Syaoran nodded and want on in. He motioned to Cerberus and Yue that they could follow. Both guardians walked in behind their Master. Syaoran walked in to see Sakura sitting on the bed, their son in her arms. "Can I come in?" He asked in a whisper. "Of course. Come see your son." Sakura said looking up at him. Syaoran walked over and sat on the bed. Sakura handed him the baby. Syaoran looked at him wonder, in his eyes. "He's so small. None of my sisters babies were like this." Sakura smiled. "He took enough out of me I can tell you that." Sakura said with a smile. Looking at her son now from a different angle. "Every one will love him." Syaoran said standing. Sakura laid back and closed her eyes as Syaoran walked over to Yue and Cerberus. They looked at the baby. Cerberus purred loudly when he saw the little one. Yue said nothing but a smile sunk its way on to his face. Cerberus walked over to Sakura and jumped up on the bed laying next to her purring loudly. "Well now that we have a little Master what are we to call him."

Sakura opened her eyes and looked at Syaoran who looked over at her. "I don't know. How many names do you want him to have?" Syaoran asked looking back at his son. "Don't know. But what about Kuhn for one of them?" Sakura asked. Syaoran nodded. "Kuhn Syaoran." Sakura tried. Syaoran blushed, "You want to give him my name?" "Why not. He is your son." Sakura said with a smirk not opening her eyes. "Alright, Kuhn Syaoran Touya Ray Li." Syaoran said. Sakura opened her eyes. "I like it but where did Ray come from, other then your brother-in-law?" "My father's name was Ray." Syaoran answered. Sakura nodded and closed her eyes again. "Our son has a long name, Kuhn Syaoran Touya Ray Li." "They say the longer the name the longer the life." Syaoran said with a smile, Sakura laughed. "What time was he born?" "I think Shieffa said 3:23." Syaoran nodded. "I will have to write that down. I will take it to the fortune teller today to see what his fortune holds then, I will send it in with mother when she comes to you in three days. I will miss you both. It will be terrible not seeing the two of you for a month. But you can look forward to a huge party when you get to come out." Syaoran promised. All of a sudden little Kuhn opened his eyes. Syaoran smiled. "Hay little guy decided to wake I see." Syaoran said walking back to the bed. Sakrua's smile warmed as she looked into her sons bright green eyes. "He has your eyes." "I see." Sakura smiled and hugged her son to her. Syaoran put his arms around the two of them not wanting to let go until he heard a knock on the door telling him he had to leave. He kissed his wife and son then slowly left the room. Sakura looked down at the boy. "This is going to be a long month my son." She whispered.

* * *

The first three days passed very fast for Sakura. Her and Kuhn got along very well. Evey day Syaoran sent letters to her with her breakfast, lunch and dinner. All of which was sent to her on a tray. Kuhn was a very easy going child he hardly cried and he slept for most of the night. The only down fall to the whole thing was that Syaoran wasn't aloud to come in and visit himself. On the third day Yulean came in to see her grandson for the first time. When Yulean came in she carried a big tub with her. "Hello Ying Fa." "Hello mother." Sakura greeted standing to meet her mother-in-law. The two women bowed politely to each other. Yulean sat the tub down. "May I see my grandson?" Yulean asked. Sakura smiled sweetly, "Of course." Sakura lead her into the nursery ary where Kuhn lay sleeping. As soon as the women walked in the boy opened his eyes. Sakura lifted the little baby out of his crib. "Here he is." Yulean's face lit up on seeing the boy. "Oh my. He is so hansom. Just like his father, and he has your eyes." Yulean observed taking the boy. "What is his name? Xiao Lang told me you named him Kuhn but then he had to go to the fortune teller before I could get much more out of him." "His name is Kuhn Syaoran Touya Ray Li." Sakura said watching the older women with her son. Yulean nodded. "Such a long name for such a small one. I guess your Aunts were right it was a good amen that you came early. You look so strong and your mother is doing so well. We will have to give you a good party little wolf." Yulean said softly. Sakura smiled.

Yulean spent a few more minutes with her grandson before she turned back to Sakura. "We have to give him his first bath." Sakura nodded, "That is what I was told." Yulean gave Sakura back her son and walked into the bed room again. "Sakura dear if your up to it could you use your Firey card to warm a few things for me?" Yulean asked over her shoulder. Sakura nodded laying her son on the big bed with pillows on either side of his so he could lay with out her worry of him moving and hurting himself. "Cerberus, Yue can you come watch Kuhn while we get ready?" Sakura called. The guardians walked in and sat near the bed as the women hurried to get things together. Sakura called Firey to warm the water and when the card want back into its normal form Sakura turned back to her mother-in-law, the two women want on to get ready. Yulean sat on the bed with the tub of water at her feet she looked at Sakura, "Dear bring Kuhn over here." Sakura picked up her son and walked over to her mother-in-law, sitting on the bed next to her. Yulean picked up two plants that she brought in with her. "This is Locust branches and Artemis plants. They will help protect our dear little wolf." Yulean smiled at her grandson as he reached out to her.

Yulean put the plants in the water then she picked up a string of red silk. The string had coins strung on to it and tied it on the tub around the edge. "The coins will bring money to him when he is older." Yulean explained. "Sakura you can give him his bath now." Yulean said lighting a stick of incense. Sakura smiled and dipped a rag in the tub and washed her infant son for the first time. Yulean while praying for her grandsons' happiness stole glances at the mother and son and couldn't help but remember when she was in Sakura's place giving her children their own first baths. When Sakura finished she dressed the boy in a dark red outfit, for luck, then turned to Yulean who was standing from her spot. "Now this is a gift from the family." She gave Sakura a bag. Sakura looked at her questionably, "It is silver. Some from each member." Sakura nodded and sat it on the bed next to her. "This is from me." Yulean said walking to the bed and getting a small bundle. "If you don't have something for him to wear on his one month celebration would you dress him in this. It is what Xiao Lang wore when I showed him for the first time." Yulean smiled. Sakura took the bundle. "Of course." Sakura want to open it to look at it but Yulean stopped her, "Don't open it yet. Wait till I leave. If I see it I may start to cry. It has been so long since my Xiao Lang wore it and I didn't want to give it to my daughters for their own sons because I knew Xiao Lang would want his son to wear it." Sakura nodded in understanding. "I understand." Sakura sat it aside. "Xiao Lang has a gift for you but it is the sitting room. I had someone bring it in when I came, I couldn't bring it in myself."

Sakura looked surprised and stud. Yulean lead her into the front room. Sakura gasped, "He must have spent a fortune on this." Sakura said. Syaoran had bought a solid wood rocking chair. The chair had designs of wolves, phoenixs, and dragons covering it. Yulean smiled, "I will tell him you liked his gift. Truthfully it was suppost to be the grandfather, on the childs' fathers' side, that gives the rocking chair but since my, dear, husband is no longer with us and in the Celestial Temple then Xiao Lang took it upon his self to get it." Sakura looked like she was going to cry. "Please tell him thank you, and that we miss him desperately. Could you tell the others thank you for their gifts and I need to thank you. Mother you have done more then enough for us, for me, even so soon for Kuhn." Sakura said holding her son to her closer. "My dear, I will never be able to do to much for you, Kuhn, Xiao Lang, or any of my children, and grandchildren, and if the gods will it with Reylina, great-grandchildren." Yulean said tears coming to her eyes. "Now I must leave you and I will see you when I can my dear." Yulean hugged the younger women and then her grandson and she too left the room. Sakura looked down at the baby. "Well my little one we had better get comfortable. We have a month to go yet." Sakura said walking back into her room and shutting the door behind her.

Fin Chappie 19


	20. Lord Kuhn of the Li House

Yulean hugged the younger women and then her grandson and she too left the room. Sakura looked down at the baby. "Well my little one we had better get comfortable. We have a month to go yet." Sakura said walking back into her room and shutting the door behind her.

This will be chappie 20. Wow this story is really getting long. I never expected it to get like this. The original story moved to fast and didn't go into detail so much as I am doing in this. I wish I wrote down when I started this. I know it is at least a year old maybe close to two. Any way on with the story.

* * *

2"What do you want us to do about this?" A man asked. Many others sat at a round table looking interested and confused at what was being discussed. "I want you to punish them as the great Clow would. He set laws to keep the young people of this clan in check and these laws need to stay in effect. If we let them slide then people will start to think us weak." The man that Mavrick had talked to so much was in a meeting of elders and they were discussing the birth of the new Heir. "Yes but it is a son. A heir. Son of the Clow Mistress. If we make her mad she could take the heir and her powers, Clow Cards included, away and back to Japan with her. Perhaps even taking Xiao Lang with her." A younger man said others nodded in agreement. "Wrong. The cards are the clans property, she gave them over to us when she married into this family. As for Xiao Lang he can be replaced if needed." Mavrick's master said. "What if we didn't take the child completely away only remove him from the secession. We could perhaps give him to someone in the clan that is lower in rank then the Lord and Lady." The younger man reasoned. "No. If we do that then they will still be able to try to put him on the seat of power next." Mavrick's master argued. Some of the men nodded. "Listen, I will think on it. As for now treat him no differently. He is still heir to this family." The eldest man said standing and leaving the room. The others left some glaring at the man others nodding for they agreed with him. The man starting all of this couldn't help but smile a cold smile.

* * *

Sakura woke in a good mood this morning her excitement showing, finally after a month of confinement she would be able to come out of the room to show off Kuhn. She dressed in long robes of gold, white, and green, the robes that she would have to wear to most of the big celebrations now that she was the new Mother of the Clan. After she was dressed she walked into the nursery. She laughed when she saw that the Clow Cards were floating in a circle over Kuhn's crib. He was giggling and reaching for them. With a wave all of the cards disappeared back into the Book and she want to lift Kuhn out of the crib he laughed again when she did. "Hello little wolf. I have to get you ready for your big day now." Sakura washed and dressed the baby in the outfit Yulean had given her weeks ago. It was an outfit that was all dark green silk with a soft white cap and shoes. On the shoes and cap a gold tiger was embroidered. Sakura smiled at her little son. "I can't wait to see your daddy. Can you little one?" The boy laughed. Sakura smiled and turned around to see Yue standing in the doorway along with Cerberus. "The Master and his family sent me to get you and Master Kuhn." Yue said. Sakura nodded. "I wanted you to do me a favor Yue. Since you stayed with me when I was scared would you like to take Kuhn into the hall to be presented?" Yue looked surprised at the honor of taking the heir to be presented. Usually this was something that an important family member did. "If you would like me to." Yue said trying to hide his surprise. Sakura walked over and gave him Kuhn. Yue took the child uncertainly but Sakura carefully helped him situate the baby so they were both comfortable. Then they started out of the room and down to the ball room were everyone would be waiting.

* * *

Syaoran ran around the room in a rush he wanted everything to be perfect when Sakura came in. Yulean and him had situated this big family celebration. Everyone other then himself, Yulean, Tomoyo, Meilin, Sonja, Fanfern, and Shieffa had not seen the baby as of yet, this would be their first time seeing the young boy who would be their next leader. Yulean smiled at her son as he once again want to fix his robes but only succeeding in wrinkling them. She walked over to him slowly and pushed his hands from the robes and fixed them herself. "Xiao Lang everything looks perfict, you look perfict. Calm down Sakura will be happy just to get out of her confinement." Yulean said gently. Syaoran gave her a grateful smile and want back to looking around the room. It was filling up slowly with family members both young and old. Suddenly he stopped a glimpse of brown hair caught his eye. "Mama, Sakura is here." "Is she?" Yulean looked around and spotted the younger women for herself. Her smile want away when she saw that Sakura didn't have Kuhn with her. They made their way over to her. She was talking with one of Syaoran's aunts. "Syaoran." Sakura said when she saw him. She walked over to hug him. "Sakura, I have missed you. But where is Kuhn?" "Yue has him. He will bring him in as soon as we call him." Sakura explained.

Soon all of the family was in the room. Syaoran and Sakura situated themselves at the foot of the steps. Syaoran brought attention to himself, "Family, the gods have found it time to bless this clan with a son as the first child. They brought my wife and I a beautiful son, he is my heir and your future leader. I will present our son Kuhn Syaoran Touya Ray Li." Syaoran said loudly. Sakura let her aura rise till she knew Yue and Cerberus could feel it. The door opened and she let it go back to normal. Yue and Cerberus walked in, Yue holding the little heir to the Li house. The crowd below cheered. Yue and Cerberus slowly walked down the steps and handed Sakura her son. Sakura turned to the Clan with a smile on her face. "I give you my little wolf." The women of the crowd came forward to see the child and the men congratulated Syaoran. "Family, please, I have not finished. To my son I give the title Lord. From this day forward he is to be known as Lord Kuhn of the Li House." Once again the crowd cheered. Sakura handed her son to Syaoran. "I have something for my son." Sakura turned to Cerberus who brought her something wrapped in a green silk cloth. Sakura unwrapped it. It was a very small gold padlock. Really only a pendent on a gold chain. "To hold my son to this world so he may inherit all that is his by birth." She said as she fastened it around his neck and placed a kiss on his small head. Kuhn smiled and laughed at the attention. Syaoran looked at his wife pride in his eyes that she was taking the customs of his family so happily. Soon all of the family were coming up to pay their respects to the new Heir to the Li house, and all that little Kuhn could do was watch and laugh. Mean-while two pairs of unfriendly eyes watched on.

I know short chappie but what can I say the story no matter how boring must go on. To chappie 21!


	21. Treason

Soon all of the family were coming up to pay their respects to the new Heir to the Li house, and all that little Kuhn could do was watch and laugh. Mean-while two pairs of unfriendly eyes watched on.

* * *

"Master what are we going to do? The others may go against us." Mavrick whispered to the old man in front of him. "They will not go against us. We have everything under control." The elder said a cold smile on his face. "They are to proud to let an insult slide." They watched as Sakura walked around the hall the little boy in her arms showing him to every one. Her guardians walking behind her as if to dare someone to say anything against the young master. Slowly the two men walked from the room.

* * *

Yue watched two people leave the room one was an elder the other he had no clue they left with out even seeing Kuhn. "Cerberus," Yue said quietly so Sakura could not hear. Cerberus looked over at Yue. "I have a bad feeling about those two that just left." "We'll keep a look out for them then." Cerberus said looking towards Sakura again. Yue nodded but looked at the door one last time.

* * *

"Xiao Lang Congratulations." Syaoran turned to see one of his brother-in-laws. "Thanks." "I never thought it would happen. Your mother once told me that this family was cursed." Rei said still smiling. "She had told me that a boy wouldn't be born to the head family, with out four girls first, that has been how it always was." Syaoran nodded. "I guess Sakura broke that curse then." "Guess so man, still congrats." Rei walked away and Eriol soon took his place. "Whats up Syaoran?" "Nothing." "Don't give me that. You should be happy today you have your son and wife with you again. I would think you two would be attached at the hip for the next few days." Eriol said with a smile then it faded. "Really Syaoran whats up?" Syaoran sighed. "I don't know I have a feeling that something is going to happen. Something bad and now that I have Sakura and Kuhn I want to have everything bad stop but I know that I can't do that." Eriol smiled and clapped Syaoran on the back. "Don't worry buddy. What ever happens, happens for a reason, so something has to come out of it." Syaoran nodded. "Ya I guess so."

* * *

6 months later 

"Over these last months I have thought over the situation and I have decided that Master Xiao Lang and Mistress Ying Fa have committed a form of treason against this family. And so I have also decided that in doing that their son Lord Kuhn was conceived out of wedlock. Measures will be taken. Lord Kuhn will be taken out of the line of succession and Lord Eriol will once again be put in the line of succession. As further punishment for their crimes Lord Kuhn will be taken from Master Xiao Lang and Mistress Ying Fa and be instead given to Lady Tomoyo, our Lord Eriol's bride, to raise and he will no longer be able to take any claim to the Li house." The head of the Elders said loudly to the group. They all nodded none having authority to over ride the eldest. "So it shall be done." The elder walked from the room meaning the others could also leave, one man in particular couldn't hide the smile on his face as he watched as the start of Ying Fa and Xiao Langs happiness disappear.

* * *

Very short I know but the next chappie is going to be exciting and it is the last chappie. 

Now please review. I have worked really hard to get these last few chapters up and would like a little feedback. I will try to have the last chapter up in a few days. I had prom to worry about this weekend and now I have exams!


	22. Past Life Returns

"Lord Kuhn will be taken out of the line of succession and Lord Eriol will once again be put in the line of succession. As further punishment for their crimes Lord Kuhn will be taken from Master Xiao Lang and Mistress Ying Fa and be instead given to Lady Tomoyo, our Lord Eriol's bride, to raise and he will no longer be able to take any claim to the Li house." The head of the Elders said loudly to the group. They all nodded none having authority to override the eldest. "So it shall be done."

* * *

Sakura sat in her study, at her desk. Cerberus laid beside her feet. She was looking over her cards they had been telling her that something was going to happen for some time now but were not specific enough to tell her what the event was. Suddenly the door was thrown open. Sakura and Cerberus were on their feet in seconds. At first she smiled and relaxed when she recognized them as elders, "To what do I owe this visit?" "Lady Ying Fa we are here to inform you that as of four months ago you and your husband, the Lord Xiao Lang, have been found to have committed a treasonous act. You both are to be punished. Your son is to be taken out of the line of succession, furthermore he is to be taken away from you and your husband and given to another." One elder spoke in a commanding voice. In seconds Sakura's face changed from surprised to shock then fear. Cerberus looked between his Mistress and the elders. Slowly Sakura started to back against the wall. Trying desperately to put distance between her and the elders. "No. Never. We have done nothing wrong. My son has done nothing. Who put you up to this?" The mans face became angry and he stepped toward her. Sakura backed away again frightened. Cerberus jumped in between the two. "You will not harm my Mistress." Cerberus growled. The man stopped. "We're not after your Mistress only the boy." Sakura's face became panicked. She tried to find a way out. Any way if she could only get to her son. Everything would be fine. Syaoran would help her. Once again the men advanced on her noticing what she was doing.

Cerberus looked between the two, he was reluctant to attack the men. They were members of this clan but if they continued to threaten Sakura he would have no choice. His loyalties laid first with her, clan second. Quickly Sakura grabbed two cards from the desk. In a flash Sakura held a long sword in her hands ready to fight. "Cerberus keep them as long as you can." Sakura shouted as she turned to the door. Cerberus jumped at the man nearest to him, knocking him to the floor. Once out of the room she slammed the door and throw the other card up the door glowed as it locked behind her. She quickly came to another door. Bursting in she found a man standing with a baby in his arms. Quickly she ran over to him. "Syaoran! Syaoran we need to go. They are going to take him. They want to get rid of him." Sakura said fear apparent on her face. Syaoran looked at her for a second then handed her the child. "Here take Kuhn. Run. I'll hold them off." The door flew open and the men that got away from Cerberus ran in. Syaoran pushed Sakura towards the door. "Go." Then he turned back to the other men.

Sakura ran from the room holding her son close to her. She was looking for any one who could help her. No one seemed to be around. The once busy house was deserted, not even a servant in sight.They had planned this. They wanted her alone. Sakura was suddenly pushed to the side by a man. An elders guard came at her from the side pushing her down. She stumbled away. The guards started to group around her. Quickly she stud taking her sword in her free hand and holding it in font of her. "I will attack. Stay away from me." She growled. The guards did not listen and advanced on her, pulling out their own weapons. Sakura held her son close to her as she charged at the man in front of her. Catching one in the side with her sword, she pushed him off her as another came at her. This one cut her arm, she cried out in pain, but retaliated by stabbing him in the stomach. Again she tried to run from the room. She was grabbed from behind, she dropped her weapon to get a better hold on her son. They tried to pull Kuhn from her. She struggled, all the while the boy cried out in fright. "Cerberus! Yue!" Sakura cried in desperation. Two powers appeared at her side. The men holding her released her in surprise. Cerberus appeared joined by Yue. They stud protectively in front of her. Sakura regained her hold on Kuhn.

Yue and Cerberus attacked Sakura was able to run from the room. A man appeared in front of her. She almost cried when she saw him. "Eriol! I don't know what happened. They found out! They are trying to take Kuhn!" Sakura said running to him. "Sakura, I know. I was sent to take him." Suddenly Sakura stopped her advances. "What?" She gasped. "The Elders want me to take him." She backed away as he started to advance towards her. "Please, Eriol, let me go." "I'm sorry Sakura." Gently Eriol took the child from Sakura. Kuhn started crying at being taken from his mother. Slowly Eriol turned and gave the baby to the women behind him.

Sakura looked up at the women surprised, "T-Tomoyo?" "I'm so sorry Sakura. I have no choice." The door behind Sakura slammed open making everyone look towards it. Syaoran stud in the open doorway looking in between his family members confused. Sakura only sat on the floor tears streaming down her face. Slowly Syaoran walked toward Tomoyo to take his son back. Tomoyo stepped back and Eriol stud in front of her blocked Syaoran's view of his son. "What are you two doing?" "Syaoran we were told to take him. You have been found out?" "What? How?" Tomoyo had tears running down her face as she looked towards Sakura. They made eye contact for only a moment before Tomoyo turned and left the room.

Syaoran jumped towards her in a last chance to get the boy from her but was caught by Eriol. "Just let it go. At least you still get to see him. They're not sending him away." Eriol tried to comfort him. Syaoran struggled until he heard Sakura's cries, he want to her and hugged her to him. Sakura turned towards his comfort. Slowly the elders walked into the room. Yue and Cerberus appeared at Sakura's side. Eriol slowly knelt down to try to comfort her. As soon as he touched her she cringed away from his touch. He quickly pulled back after hearing the grow Cerberus was giving him as a warning. Slowly he left the room leaving Sakura and Syaoran alone with the men that had taken their son away from them.

Suddenly Sakura looked up at them hate written in her eyes. A fierce wind started to blow around the room. The windows started to shatter, showering the room in glass. Cerberus and Yue backed away from their Mistress, as even Syaoran was pushed away. The elders stayed back to afraid to move. "How dare you! You use my family against me. Again you have ruined my life. Taken away my happiness." Sakura yelled at the frightened men. Around Sakura a gold glow appeared as well as her magic circle under her. When the light made contact with her millions of tiny lights flew though out the room. The men watched the lights fly around in shock. Soon the lights turned into Clow cards. Sakura stud wrapped in a bright pink light. When it cleared she stud in dark blue robes, they had a sun and a moon on the back. In her hands she held her tall staff, with a sun and star sitting in between a pain of gold wings. Yue and Cerberus bowed low to her. Their Mistress was on longer the happy Sakura Li, she had turned into the Clow Mistress,...Sakura Reed.

* * *

Hi out there I want to thank everyone who has been reviewing recently! It was great hearing from you! I will write a story to go with this but it had to end here for the next one to work so...don't hate me to much. Please! Any way tell me what you think. If you want try reading some of my other stories!


End file.
